When They Wrote Essays
by Soami
Summary: Professor McGonagall made them write end of year essays. In her first one, Lily Evans didn't mind James Potter falling off his broomstick. In her last, she hoped he wouldn't. COMPLETE.
1. First and Second

**A/N - I got the idea for this months ago, and I started writing it out a few months ago, but I stopped a bit after Third Year and didn't bother writing anymore until a few weeks ago. I don't know why I stopped, but I know that I'm glad that I started, because writing this story has been so much fun, and I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognisable characters.**

**When They Wrote Essays**

**Chapter One – The First and the Second.**

Professor McGonagall occasionally liked going through her old files and reading the absolutely _fantastic _essays of her previous students. If they were _really_ good, she would read them out to her class, and tell them she expected the quality of their essays to be just as high. Of course, the essays she received couldn't be as excellent as the one she read out, for they were the best, and you can't beat the best in McGonagall's class.

So one day, Minerva was looking through her old files from _years_ before. She was looking for an essay about Human Transfiguration by a girl called Tia Bentley, and was moving bits of old parchment aside, when a line in one of them caught her eye.

'_I wouldn't mind James Potter falling off his broomstick._'

Her eyes widened as she realised what the essay was. She remembered that two days before the kids' train ride home in 1972, she had asked every Gryffindor to write an essay. It wasn't about changing matchsticks into needles, or anything of the sort, no. They had to write an essay about _themselves_, what they had been doing the past year. She had only started it that year, wanting to know her pupils' thoughts about their peers and Hogwarts. An ingenious idea, if she said so herself.

Abandoning the attempt of finding Tia's Human Transfiguration essay, McGonagall grabbed the 1972 file and sat by her desk. Only then did she realise she had been looking for the essay in the completely wrong place, as the sticker on the file read 'James Potter and Lily Evan's Annual Essays'. She'd loved their essays. She'd loved them.

She sniffed slightly as she remembered her favourite pupils, and began to read.

* * *

**First Year**

"Lileeee! Come _on_, I wanna eeeeat!" a twelve year old brown-haired girl whined. She was sitting next to three other girls by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Her name was Tia Bentley. She had a twin, Carissa. It was usually unlikely for twins to be best friends – the other ones in the school tended to avoid each other, but they were _very_ close. Their other two friends – Lily Evans and Arcadia Yapp – were just as close to each other.

Lily Evans was a muggleborn witch. She was one of the few students at Hogwarts who _liked_ doing work. She was busy writing an essay for her Head of House and Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall.

"I'm almost finished," she mumbled, as she counted her words. "Two hundred and sixteen, two hundred and seventeen…oops…" she added one last line, signed her name and smiled. "There! Read it, Dee!"

Tia groaned. "Okay, you two read, me and Riss are going to eat breakfast, okay?" she asked, standing and pulling her sister up by the arm.

"Ow, Tia, geroffome!"

Lily nodded while her best friend read through her work. The other two girls rolled their eyes and went over to the portrait hole.

"Hurry up, you two, or there won't be any food left!" Tia called.

"Whatever!" Lily grinned at them. They smiled back and left the common room, Carissa saying,

"I'm gonna have a bruise there, you know, you annoying brat…"

"How'd you like my essay so far, Dee?" asked Lily interestedly. Arcadia rolled her eyes.

"It's very good," she praised. "But if you'd let me finish it, I can give you a proper review!"

* * *

_I'm Lily Evans. I'm twelve years old, and have just finished my first year at Hogwarts! We're all going home tomorrow, by taking the train again. I've been told to write 100 words about my year._

_When I first heard I was a witch, and that we took the TRAIN to school, I couldn't believe it! I was expecting flying carpets, or unicorns or something _magical._ But maybe Dumbledore doesn't want everyone getting over-excited about flying on carpets or unicorns. And there's the possibility of someone falling off…_

_I wouldn't mind James Potter falling off his broomstick. He hasn't stopped teasing me since the beginning of the year, and he keeps on pulling my plaits, and it HURTS. And his friend, Sirius Black is just as bad. Only he makes fun of my best friend Arcadia Yapp. Remus is in their 'gang' though, and he is nice. I don't know why he's friends with Potter and Black. He is so different. And Peter Pettigrew also tags along, and I think he is the weirdest. He's fat and laughs at anything that Potter or Black say. He's just a silly little boy who wants to be popular, in my opinion. I don't care if I'm popular or not, I just want to learn LOTS and LOTS of MAGIC! _

_Oops, I think I've written too much. You don't mind, do you, Professor McGonagall?_

_Lily Evans, 1972, First-Year._

* * *

Dee laughed. "That's great, Lils," she said, handing the redhead back her parchment. "Come on, let's go down or we won't have time to eat!"

"So much for a proper review…"

They ran out of the common room, passing a group of four boys, laughing.

"…will be so fun, he knows I might break the no magic rule--"

A tallish, dark-haired twelve year old was talking and laughing loudly. Unbeknownst to him, his friends were completely ignoring him, talking with each other. Well, Peter Pettigrew was half-listening to both conversations.

"Tell him to shut up," Remus Lupin muttered to a messy haired, bespectacled boy – the infamous James Potter mentioned in Lily's essay. He was a cheeky, slightly arrogant boy, who loved pranks and practical jokes. His favourite victim was Severus Snape, but he didn't mind teasing Lily Evans. He loved how her face turned all red and she seemed to generate electricity. And he loved getting her attention.

"Nah, we're not listening anyway," James shrugged. Peter chortled as they all went over to 'their place' in the common room – the armchairs by the fire that the girls were sitting in before.

"…so great that I have a wand and he doesn't. But he's getting one soon. But he only knows Dark Magic and he's not allowed to use that…"

James shook his head, rolling his eyes, and his two friends laughed. Sirius carried on rambling, not noticing.

"James, shouldn't you be doing that homework Professor McGonagall set us?" asked Remus suddenly, and James, who had been in the middle of getting his Quidditch book out of his bag, started.

"What?" he asked, eyeing his friend.

"You know," said Remus, raising an eyebrow. "The essay we had to write about this year?"

James looked confused for a moment before comprehension dawned.

"Oh _that_!" he tutted. "Been there, done that, written the essay."

Remus other eyebrow raised. "Let me see," he demanded. James smirked at him.

"What's this, don't you trust me, old pal?" he asked. A frown appeared on his face. "Actually, I'm not sure you do. Tell me where you went last week!"

"I _told_ you," Remus snapped. "I went to my visit my gran. She's really, really sick."

"Really sick my butt," James retorted. "You obviously don't trust me."

"I _trust_ you," Remus sighed. "I'm telling the truth!"

James gave a loud, fake cough and took out his essay from his bag.

"Here," he thrust it into Remus' hand. "Tell me if you don't trust me after this."

"…and I can hex him or whatever—"

"Sirius, shut up for a minute," Remus muttered as he started reading.

_McGonagall told us to write a load of stuff about ourselves. I really can't be bothered to write it, but I'm in detention at the moment and her beady eyes are watching me. Hi, Professor!_

_So. About me. I'm James Potter, the best thing since sliced bread! Now here, my best mate Sirius wouldn't agree and say that HE is the best, but he isn't. Don't believe a word he says, Professor; you know you love me best!_

_Well anyway, tomorrow is FINALLY the last day of school! In two days we get to go home, after a whole year of work! We get TWO MONTHS of NO WORK! That's the life! Sirius is probably going to come round my house a few times and we'll mess around. I asked him if he wanted to move in with me, but he can't 'cause his mum is a…not very nice. So he'll have to sneak over and we can prank Arcadia Yapp. We're thinking of writing her a letter saying…well I won't tell you, Professor, in case you tell my parents. I wouldn't put it pass you. I wouldn't put it past Remus Lupin either. He's probably reading this while we're by the fire in the morning, before class. Hi Remmy!_

"I've told you not to call me—" Remus started to say, but James interrupted.

"Next line," he said, pointing.

_Sorry, I meant _Remus.

_Hey, this is so cool; it has to be the most I've ever written without copying someone! AND I've written more than 100 words. Go me! I think I deserve one thousand house points, Professor. Really._

_James Potter, 1972, First-Year._

"That's…much better than I thought it would be!" Remus said, handing it back to him. "When did you do it?"

"Some in detention, and some at two o'clock last night," James answered, smirking. "Your snoring woke me up."

"Hey!" Remus said indignantly. "I do_ not_ snore!"

"You do," said Sirius, finally joining the real word. "It woke me up, too."

"So _now_ you join us, Sirius?" Remus rolled his eyes. "Wrong time, mate."

"I know," said Sirius airily. "I tend to do that a lot."

* * *

**Second Year**

"Lileeee! Hurry _up_!"

"Shut up, Tia," Lily Evans snapped at the brown-haired girl. "I'm working."

"Lily, you finished your essay yesterday!" Carissa murmured reasonably. "And—" she yawned. "—I'm tired and hungry."

Lily looked at her patronizingly. "So?" she asked impatiently.

"_So_," Tia retorted. "We all have to go eat. We eat our last meal of the year at Hogwarts _together_, remember?"

"Guys, give it a rest!" Arcadia shouted from the top of the girls' staircase. "You're bickering like Lily and James on a bad day!"

"We don't _bicker_ on a bad day, we _scream_!" Lily yelled back. There was a pause.

"Oh yeah!"

At that moment, the four, newly-christened 'Marauders' entered the Gryffindor common room. It was then that Lily decided to leave.

"Let's go then," she said, rolling up her parchment. James, who had walked over to the couches near the fire, noticed this and smirked.

"What's the hurry, Evans?" he asked arrogantly, brushing invisible lint off his robes. "Don't want to be late for the Leaving Feast which ends in three hours?"

"No," Lily snarled venomously. Arcadia, who had walked over to her friends, raised an eyebrow. "I'm in a hurry to get away from _you_."

James looked at her, amused. "Ouch," he replied boredly. "That hurt, Evans." He reached out and lifted her essay out of her hands.

"Give that back!" Lily shouted.

"Oh, shut up and leave her alone, Potter," Carissa – who never really liked James either—spat, grabbing the essay and handing it to Lily. "She's having a bad day already, and you're not helping. Get lost, go comb your hair or something, you need it."

She glared at him one more time before flouncing out of the common room.

James was running his hand through his hair, looking offended.

"There's nothing wrong with my hair!"

* * *

_I wrote my whole essay out, but something happened yesterday night that made me rewrite it. It's about five a.m., and I can't sleep, so I thought now would be a good time._

_So everyone in the school knows that James Potter and I hate each other with a passion. We argue everyday without fail, whether it is about who ate the last cupcake or why he _spilled ink all over my five foot long essay. _I'm sure Potter knows that I hate him. Actually, I know he knows because he asks me almost everyday, "Why do you hate me Evans?"_

_My answer is always, "Because you're an arrogant, stuck-up git, that's why." Then he replies with a hurt expression, "Oh." I feel mean for about three seconds before he brightens and asks the dreaded question of the day, "Will you go out with me?" I have TOLD him SO MANY TIMES that no, I do NOT want to go out with an arrogant, idiotic prat like him! He makes fun of everyone on legs minus his cronies, the so-called 'Marauders'. He's the only thing at Hogwarts that makes me consider leaving. That's usually at the times that our bickering turns into fully-fledged screaming matches in the Gryffindor common room, or sometimes the Entrance Hall. I'm sure you've heard them, Professor._

_I don't know why I'm telling you though, no offence, Professor. I don't even tell my friends that I consider leaving. They can't know or they'll kill Potter. And as much as I hate him, I don't want to cause a murder. Never._

_Lily Evans, 1973, Second-Year._

"Hm," Lily mused thoughtfully. "Two hundred and sixty-three. More than last year."

"Evans?" said a voice, husky from sleep. Lily jumped off the armchair and whirled around to face the boys' staircase, heart beating wildly. James Potter stood there in his stripy white and blue pyjamas, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing up?"

"Potter!" Lily gasped, putting a hand over her heart. "You scared me half to death!"

"So you're still half-alive," James muttered, walking down the rest of the stairs and over to her, shivering slightly. "Why are you up so early?"

"I wanted to re-write my essay for McGonagall," Lily replied a little uncomfortably, holding up the piece of parchment. James glanced at it.

"Oh," was all he said. He sat down on the sofa and an awkward silence settled between them.

"Why are _you_ up?" Lily asked him. He looked at her, shrugging.

"Couldn't sleep," he yawned. There was a pause. "Wait, weren't we supposed to hand those essays in yesterday?"

"No," Lily retorted. "D'you think I'd hand my homework in _late_? She said we're allowed today, because we don't receive a grade for them, and we don't get them back, either."

James nodded in understanding. He took a deep breath, as if about to say something, and let if back out, shaking his head. Lily caught this, and frowned curiously.

"What?" she asked. James shook his head again. "_What_?"

"It doesn't matter," James sighed. There was another awkward silence. Lily stared at the empty fireplace, obviously lost in thought. James got out a piece of parchment. "Wanna read my essay?" he asked Lily. She looked at him.

"What? Sorry, I wasn't listening," she said apologetically. James grinned at her.

"You want to read my essay?" he repeated. She looked at it, biting her lip for a few moments.

"Not really," she answered. "They're private, aren't they?"

"Not really," James shrugged. "McGonagall reads them, doesn't she?" Lily also shrugged. "Well you can read it whenever you want. You can read my future ones too, if you'd like."

Lily laughed. "Thanks, but no thanks," she replied. There was another pause, this one not so awkward. "Hey Potter, we just had a civil conversation."

James raised his eyebrows. "So we did!" he exclaimed. "Hell has frozen over for the fiftieth time in my thirteen years of living!"

Lily giggled. "Sixty-seventh!" she cried, raising her arm up in triumph. James pouted. Lily poked him in the arm.

"Wow," Arcadia whispered to her friends from the girls' staircase. "They're acting like _friends_."

"Hell has frozen over," Peter muttered to the leftover Marauders, at the boys' staircase. They sniggered quietly.

* * *

_Lily Evans, 1973, Second-Year._

_P.S. We actually acted like friends a few hours ago. First time for everything!_

* * *

_This is James Potter, reporting for duty for the second year in a row! Hi Prof!_

_So this is the first time I've actually re-written an essay! It's only because I have nothing better to do, and my last one was just about the rules of Quidditch. Please throw that one away, Professor. No, seriously. Please._

_It was funny, because yesterday, I had an argument with Evans. I stole her essay, I mean, big _deal_; it's an essay, right? But I suppose I was acting stupidly. Hey, I'm second-year, I'm _allowed_ to act immature. It's only in third-year that people actually start puberty, most of the time. And Jewish Muggle boys have Bar Mitzvahs when they're thirteen._

_Oh, wait. I'm thirteen, aren't I? Oops._

_Well anyway, I woke this morning at around four, and I couldn't sleep, so at five a.m., I went downstairs into the common room, and found Evans sitting there. She told me she was writing her essay. At five o'clock in the morning! Who does that?!_

_So we got talking about random things, and we actually had a civil conversation. It was weird._

_James Potter, 1973, Second-Year._

* * *

"Bye guys! See you next year!" Lily waved at her friends, who waved back cheerfully, and started walking over to her parents and sister, who was eyeing up Sirius Black, oblivious to the fact that he was younger than her. Lily suppressed a laugh and tapped her sister on the shoulder.

"What?" Petunia snapped. Lily grinned at her.

"He's in my year, you know," she informed her sister, pointing at Black. Petunia's eyes widened and then made a face. Lily laughed. She loved her sister. She was so funny. "AND he's really mean, and a player," she added.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Petunia grumbled.

"Where are mum and dad?" Lily asked her.

"Oh, they've gone to get you a trolley," Petunia answered absently, looking over Lily's shoulder. She brightened. "What about him?"

Lily followed her gaze and it landed on James Potter.

"My year," she answered, frowning slightly. "Insufferable prat."

Petunia glanced at her, surprised. Lily didn't speak ill of people. "Why don't you like him?" she asked. Lily shrugged.

"We just don't get along," she replied nonchalantly, "but we had a civil conversation this morning while I was writing an essay."

Petunia grinned. "Oo-er," she teased. Lily shoved her playfully.

"Lily!" a voice cried joyfully. Lily turned around to face her parents.

"Mum! Dad!" she laughed as she hugged them both. "Ow – mum, you're cutting off my circulation!"

"Sorry, darling," Mrs Evans apologised, releasing her daughter. Mr Evans started loading his daughter's things onto the trolley he'd just wheeled over. "I'm just so happy to see you! I'm sorry we couldn't see you at Easter."

"It's okay, Mum," Lily grinned at both her parents. "I'm just glad you behaved yourselves well enough that dad got a job."

"Don't be cheeky, lass," her father said in perfect imitation of his own father, and Lily laughed and hugged him.

"Hey, Evans!"

Lily looked over her shoulder at whoever shouted her name. She knew it was Potter, she'd heard him shout a million times, and she found him quite easily, since he was running towards her. She raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Isn't he the one you said you don't get along with?" Petunia whispered in Lily's ear, and Lily nodded, frowning. James finally stopped next to her holding a piece of parchment.

"You might want this," he said, holding it out. It was Lily's essay.

"Oh shit!" Lily swore.

"Lily, language," said Mr Evans disapprovingly. James looked at him, and smiled nervously.

"Just owl it to McGonagall," he said to Lily. "She won't mind, and owls usually know where people are."

"I don't have an owl!" Lily clapped a hand to her forehead. "Sh-ugar, sugar, sugar…"

James rolled his eyes. "Just borrow mine. Hold on a sec," he ran over to his trolley, next to which what looked like his parents were standing. He opened his owl's cage and pulled the barn owl inside it, out, then ran back over to the Evanses.

"Here," he said, holding the owl out. "He's called Remus."

Lily, who had been tying her essay to the owl, looked at James with a weird expression on her face. James laughed.

"Oh, that was before I met the human one," he chuckled. "I've known this Remus for much longer."

Lily shook her head and carried on tying the essay. "Must be so proud to be named after an owl," she muttered, and James grinned.

"Lily, hurry up!" Petunia poked her sister in the ribs. Lily swatted her hand away impatiently and finished tying the parchment.

"There," she said, smiling. James picked the owl up and threw him in the air.

"To McGonagall, Remus, I'm sure you remember who she is!" he called to the owl, which hooted and flew out of the station. James looked at Lily who was watching the owl flying.

"He flew into her office window once," he shook his head in exasperation. "He's quite old."

"I'm sure," Lily laughed. James grinned back, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Lily cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Yeah, well…Have a good summer, Evans," he said. "See you next year."

"Yeah," Lily waved absent-mindedly and started walking out of the station, still looking at the owl. "Mum, can I have an owl?"

"You can use mine…"

"I don't want yours!"

James leaned against a pillar and watched her and her family leave, smiling slightly.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter for you, hope you liked!**

**Reviews, please?**


	2. Third and Fouth

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, I'm so glad you like my story. I wasn't sure if people would like my idea much!**

**So without further ado, here's chapter two!**

* * *

**When They Wrote Essays **

**Chapter Two – The Third and the Fourth.**

* * *

**Third Year**

"Lily, come ON!"

Lily groaned. "_Must_ we do this every year, Tia?" she asked her friend irritably. "I am so sick of telling you every time, you go ahead and eat, I'll be down soon!"

She crossed out a couple of words in her essay. She was already in a bad mood because some first years had sat down in her favourite armchairs by the fire, and had no intention of moving, and the library was closed for the day so she couldn't finish her work in peace, and now Tia wanted her to go down and eat dinner _at that moment_ because it was 'tradition'. Well screw tradition.

Tia looked at Lily, hurt. "Well sorry if I wanted us to have dinner with each other. I'm sorry I bothered you," she said sarcastically and pushed past her friend, making Lily spill ink over her essay.

"OH FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!" Lily exploded. Everyone in the common room turned to face her, including her friends. Tia looked horrified.

"Oh my God, Lily, I'm so sorry, here, I'll help you clean—" she started to say, but Lily interrupted her.

"_I don't want your help_!" she screeched, her eyes stinging. "I don't want_ anyone's _help! Just _leave me in peace_ and _let me do my essay_! _Can't you see that I'm trying to work_? Do you _want_ me to shoutbecause you _find it funny_?"

No one answered. Lily glared at everyone and sat back down on her chair, scrunching up the essay with more force than necessary, and then threw it against the wall. Everyone slowly went back to what they were doing before, only now they were much quieter. Lily got out another piece of parchment and started writing again, snarling and forcefully crossing out every time she made a mistake. Her friends came over and sat down next to her.

"Leave me alone," she snapped. They all glanced at each other.

"We're not leaving without you, Lils," said Arcadia gently. She looked around. Tia looked at Lily nervously.

"Lily, I'm sorry I ruined your essay," she blurted out, close to tears. "I'm really, really sorry. Please forgive me, let me help you!"

Lily looked up at her friend and saw she was genuinely sorry (and almost crying), and felt her heart give a small pull. Yes, she felt guilty about screaming at Tia.

"Oh, it wasn't your fault," she sniffed. "It's just, it's been a really bad year, and everyone was being really loud and I have to hand my Animagus essay to McGonagall today or I get detention next year, and it's already really, really late, and I have no clue what to write!"

"But it was my fault, I shouldn't have told you to come down with us right now!" Tia wailed.

"What are you guys moaning about?" asked a voice. The girls turned around and found James Potter grinning at them.

"Oh, Lily's having an end-of-term crisis," said Carissa casually. James raised an eyebrow, grabbed a chair and straddled it. "She has no clue what to write about Animagi and her essay's already really late. And everyone's loud."

"And I've had a really bad year," Lily added, sniffling. James looked at her, amused.

"I thought you never handed homework in late, Evans?" he said, his eyes laughing. Lily shot him a look.

"Well _I'm_ sorry that I suck at Transfiguration, Mr I-have-no-problem-with-it-and-I'm-top-of-the-class," Lily snapped. She grabbed her essay and stood up, prepared to leave and work in the dormitories, the place where she only worked in as a last resort, when James grabbed her wrist.

"Look, sorry," he said seriously, all traces of amusement gone. "I was only teasing. Listen, I can help you with your essay, if you want. I know loads about Animagi."

Lily eyed him suspiciously, and her friends glanced at each other, smirking.

"What, is this another thing to tease little Lily about?" Lily asked scathingly. "Lily needed Potter's help to do a little Transfiguration essay? Hmm?"

James frowned. "No," he replied slowly. "I was just offering my help because you'll be trouble if you don't do your essay."

James folded his arms and looked at Lily with raised eyebrows. She continued to look suspicious. James rolled his eyes after a few moments of staring.

"Just let me help you, Evans," he ordered. "At worst, I'll tease you for the rest of your life. Big deal, I do that anyway. At best, you'll get an O and McGonagall will love you. It's a win-win situation." He raised his arms in a final sort of way.

Lily's eyes narrowed. "Why do you want to help me so much anyway?" she asked. Her friends sighed, Arcadia irritably.

"Beca-a-ause," said James slowly. He paused. "I don't know actually."

Tia looked at Arcadia with raised eyebrows and a suggestive grin on her face, and they both burst out laughing. Carissa looked at them curiously, and Tia whispered something in her ear. A grin appeared on Carissa's face. Lily and James looked at them.

"What?" Lily asked her friends. They all shook their heads, still grinning. "_What_?"

"Never mind," Arcadia chortled. "You don't mind if we go eat now, do you Lils?"

"If she'll ever come down," Carissa whispered to Tia, and they both sniggered. Lily looked at them suspiciously.

"Yeah, go," she said carelessly, and looked back at her blank piece of parchment. When they got up, Arcadia went over to James and whispered something in his ear. As she walked away with a grin on her face, James looked at her with an exasperated expression on his face. Lily glanced at him.

"Okay, fine," she sighed, and he moved his gaze to her. "You can help me with my essay."

James grinned. "Great!" he exclaimed, moving over so he could see what she was writing. "Okay, write the title and the date and your name and stuff."

Lily did so. "Are you going to tell me what to write?" she asked him. He shrugged. "Isn't that…you know…cheating?"

"Everyone cheats at least once," James responded in a way that made it seem like it should have been obvious. Lily made a face but didn't reply.

"Okay," James continued. "Just write down what I say. Animagi are creatures that show a person's personality…"

* * *

"…you'd probably be a cat." 

"No way!" Lily laughed. The common room was empty apart from Lily and James. The room was dark, only lit by the fire. They had moved over to the armchairs by the fire after Lily had just finished her essay and now they were discussing what animals they would be if they were Animagi. "Cats are sneaky and sly. I'm not."

"They're really smart," James argued. "And I'm sure you can be sneaky. You have to be sneaky to be smart!"

"Naaah," Lily shook her head. "I'm no cat."

James shrugged. "What d'you think I would be?" he asked curiously. Lily blew out of her mouth and put her feet on the armrest of the sofa. She looked up at the ceiling of the common room.

"I'd say that you would be…" she trailed off. He was arrogant; he was sporty, and proud. Her first thought was a lion. "Well, I'd say a lion. But that's too common."

"You don't think I'm common?" James asked interestedly, leaning back on his elbows on the other sofa. Usually he would have made an inappropriate comment at this point, but Lily didn't seem to notice that he didn't. She snorted.

"Please," she said. "Potter, you're an arrogant prat. You're bloody stubborn, and proud. But…you can be friendly, like you're being now." She smiled slightly. "No way that's common."

They sat in silence for a while, thinking. After several minutes, they heard people chattering as they came upstairs from dinner.

"Shit!" Lily exclaimed, sitting up suddenly. "We missed dinner!"

James also sat up, alarmed. "Oh God, what are people going to think!" he groaned. Lily quickly grabbed her essay and quill and pretended she was writing. James caught on to what she was doing and lay back down, looking bored. He flicked his wand and the candles lit up.

"…and in conclusion," he said, as people started coming in. "I think if I was an Animagus, I would be a…a swan."

Lily looked at him, eyebrows raised. "A _swan_?" she asked. "Why a swan?" James shrugged.

"Well," he said slowly. "They're also pretty damn stubborn. They're proud. Beautiful."

The last word came out whispered but Lily heard. She blushed and returned to her essay. "Not the baby ones," she muttered, and James grinned. "No, but they're adorable," he said laughingly. Lily threw a cushion at him. He smiled at her as their friends came over.

"Hey, Lily," said Arcadia, grinning at her friend. Lily smiled back.

"I've finished!" she said happily, waving her essay around. Arcadia's smile faded slightly.

"That's what you were doing all this time? Your _essay_?" she asked disbelievingly. Carissa and Tia came and sat down next to Lily.

"She was doing her essay all along," Arcadia said to them. Carissa laughed.

"Told you!" she said triumphantly. James' own friends were now sitting next to him, messing around. As Arcadia, Tia and Carissa started arguing about why Carissa wasn't right, Lily glanced at James. He caught her eye and grinned.

"Stag," she mouthed at him. He smirked.

* * *

_Oh Merlin, I've already been here three years! It's been three years since I first stepped on the grounds of Hogwarts as a first-year! It's a little unbelievable. Time has passed by so quickly! It seems just like yesterday that I was surprised about the Hogwarts Express, and being excited that I can do magic! Actually, I'm still excited about that, because I learn something new everyday. It's amazing that I can just wave a stick and change what something looks like, in my opinion._

_Well anyway, this year wasn't the best for me. Mine and Potter's arguments were slightly less frequent, but we still had one at least five times a week. We managed to get along quite a bit, acting friendly with each other, even. _

_It was actually the Slytherins that ruined my year, calling me 'Mudblood' and trying to hex me and aiming curses at me. Luckily for me, I have friends that know the meanest threats around, and they left me alone. I know I should have told you, Professor, but they always left me alone in the end, so I didn't really care. I _don't _care. They're just jealous because I actually have friends. They're all just wannabe-Death Eaters._

_Please pretend I never wrote that, Professor!_

_Potter and I have been getting along a bit recently, though. He helped me with my Transfiguration homework yesterday, providing me with information. So I guess I owe him one._

_But it was weird, because we actually acted like friends. Like _close_ friends. Best friends, even. How I act with Dee and Carissa and Tia. It felt funny. And unusual. _Very_ unusual!_

_Lily Evans, 1974, Third-Year._

* * *

_Ahh, the end of third-year. How nice this year was, waving goodbye to the first- and second-years as we left for Hogsmeade. The second-years decided to become snobby the last few months of school, as they get to go to the village next year. But we don't really care. They're only second-years._

_I was helping Lily Evans with her Transfiguration homework. The essay about Animagi, which I'm very clued in about. I love the thought of being an Animagus. Maybe I'll be one some day._

_Well anyway, we were talking about what Animagus we would be, and she thinks I should be a stag. I looked up what stags are like, and I found this: '_An animal, especially a pig, castrated after reaching sexual maturity'. _I thought '_hang on, that can't be right_', and researched some more. And what I found basically said that '_stags are arrogant and proud. They can be very dangerous if they choose to stay and fight, rather than run (if they can)_'._

_I'm not sure what Evans was trying to imply. That I run most of the time? Because I really don't, I argue back. At least I have the brain to do it! Haha._

_James Potter, 1974, Third-Year._

* * *

"Mr Potter!" McGonagall called as the third-year Gryffindors were preparing to leave her classroom. "Can I have a word?" 

James rolled his eyes at Sirius. "You go ahead," he said to his friends. "I'll catch you up."

He walked over to McGonagall's desk, eyebrows raised inquisitively.

"Potter, you barely wrote anything on your essay," said McGonagall, holding it up. "The plan was to write at least two hundred and fifty words, to stop people from writing one paragraph. You wrote two hundred!"

James was suppressing a smile. McGonagall was his favourite teacher, despite the fact that she was so strict. And the fact that she was upset about fifty words made him feel like _he _was the adult, for some reason.

"Sorry Professor, but I had nothing to write," he shrugged. "This year hasn't been _particularly_ eventful. Besides, it's not really school work, is it?"

McGonagall eyed him sternly. "Schoolwork or not, Potter, I expect you to add at least fifty words to this essay. Right now. Go, sit down."

James looked up at the ceiling. "Professor, you're really evil, have I told you that before?" he asked his Head of House. She just looked at him tiredly. "Your evilness could rival Evans'."

McGonagall smiled tightly. "Get on with your work, Potter," she ordered. James grinned at looked down at his piece of parchment.

_P.S.,_ he added, _McGonagall's making me write fifty more words. I've already wasted eleven, so…wait that's confusing. I only have to write a few more words. Ooh, I've written twenty-four. Twenty-eight. Twenty-nine. Hey, this is so fun, I should do this in essays more often. Forty-one words and counting! Forty-eight. Forty-nine. And now I've written more than fifty. I deserve a medal. Or the House Cup. I'm not that fussy, really._

"I'm finished, Professor!" James stood up and handed her his essay. She read the P.S. and rolled her eyes.

"Get out, Potter," she pointed at the door, and James grabbed his bag and left, chuckling. McGonagall shook her head, smiling.

* * *

**Fourth Year**

"Argggh!"

Lily threw her hands up in the air in frustration. Tia looked at her from the sofa, which she was lying on, her eyes half-closed.

"What's wrong now?" she asked, yawning. Carissa sat up on the armchair next to her.

"I can't do this!" Lily exclaimed. "I've written two paragraphs and I have no clue what to write!"

Tia rolled her eyes and then closed them. "Get Potter to help you," she mumbled. Lily's icy glare went unnoticed.

"You know I can't," she snapped. She and James had had a fight during the Easter break, in which she called him a 'conceited, bullying bastard' and he had called her a 'stuck-up, bossy whore'. The fight had ended then, with Lily storming out of the common room in tears and James locking himself in the fourth-year dorms and not letting anyone – even his friends – in. The two fourth-years hadn't spoken to each other since.

Lily, remembering this, clenched her fists and scowled deeply. Arcadia, who was sitting next to Carissa on her own armchair, shot Tia a 'well-done' look and her friend bit her lip. Carissa rolled her eyes at her twin's carelessness.

"Er…Lily?" said Arcadia timidly. Lily glared at her.

"What?" she snapped. The Marauders came into the common room, laughing about something.

"D-don't you think it's time that you and James—"

"Someone say my name?" James called. Arcadia looked at him.

"Yeah, me," she replied loudly. "But don't get worked up about it, just mentioning you in passing!" She turned back to her friends. "I was, right?" she asked quietly. They all shook their heads and Arcadia shrugged.

"Well anyway," she went on, ignoring the Marauders, who were now throwing cushions at each other and talking loudly. "Lily. Don't you think you and James should—?"

"Okay, I definitely heard it that time!" James called from the window, where Sirius had cornered him. "Why are you talking about me?"

"Nose out, Potter!" Arcadia called back, tapping her nose. James pushed Sirius out of his way and started walking over to the girls, when he noticed Lily on the sofa. His smile faded and he changed his angle slightly and walked over to Peter, who was taking out his chess board.

"Give you a game, Peter?" he offered. Lily looked at the glowing fire sadly,

* * *

_It's funny, really, how the people who you hate most make the biggest differences in your life._

_Without the Slytherins, I wouldn't have made friends with Arcadia, because she's the one who stuck up for me a week after starting school. I didn't like her at first because she was loud and confident and I was still shy and quiet. But then we became friends, just because of the Slytherins. They were teasing me for being a Muggleborn and then Arcadia came and told them where to stuff it. We've been laughing about it ever since._

_And I've never really liked James Potter, as you know, but this term hasn't been as fun as the others. The first two terms of this year were fine, they were quite fun, despite the amount of work we got! But me and Potter started having more arguments, I don't know why, but we just did. They weren't about anything really. Stupid stuff._

_And then at Easter we had a HUGE argument, which you've probably heard about because the whole school was talking about it. Well anyway, after that argument, things have been kind of…boring. Because we don't talk then I don't have anyone to argue about stupid stuff with, or anyone to help me with my Transfiguration homework without them caring about wasting their time._

_I just want things to go back to how they were, but they can't because I'm too stubborn, and I know Potter's too stubborn, so…well there's no way we'll ever be friends again._

_I suppose I'll just have to make do with my own friends, ha. Like everyone else. Even though my friends think that my mindless chatter is a bit weird. Then again, Arcadia hasn't heard herself talk in her sleep…_

_Lily Evans, 1975, Fourth-Year._

* * *

Lily threw her quill down in frustration and crumpled up the Transfiguration essay she was still working on. Pieces of crumpled up parchment were spilling from the desk onto the floor. 

"Bloody hate Transfiguration," she muttered under her breath. She put her head on the table and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she reopened them and decided she'd never get that essay written, and would have to ask McGonagall for tutoring sessions next term. She pushed her chair back and bent down to pick up the mess she'd made, when she spotted a nice piece of parchment that wasn't crumpled up at all. Puzzled, she reached over and plucked it out from the pile and straightened up. She glanced down at it, and her eyes widened as she realised it was someone's end of term essay – James Potter's end of term essay! She walked over to the sofa and was just about to place it there as if she'd never seen it, when she remembered something Potter said to her a couple years ago – _"Well you can read it whenever you want. You can read my future ones too, if you'd like."_

She looked down at the essay again. She _did_ want to know if James felt as crap as she did about their argument. And he _did _say that she could read any of his future essays…she shrugged, sat down on the sofa and began to read.

* * *

_So, writing two-hundred and fifty words this year won't be so hard. It's been very eventful. And when I say 'eventful', I don't necessarily mean nice eventful._

_Sirius, Remus, Peter and I did a LOT of pranks, as you definitely know since you gave us the detentions for them (which I think is unfair). Like the one where we changed Dumbledore's head to water and he splashed all the teachers nearby. THAT was funny; I think I got a stitch from laughing that day. But that might have been because we were practising Cheering Charms in the dorms._

_And then there was the one where we started a fake fire and everyone went mental! I still remember the look on Snape's face when he saw his hair – I'm surprised his hair managed to burn, to be honest! You can't say we're not clever, Professor, because thinking of a plan and then carrying it out without being caught? I think that's very clever…or sneaky, I suppose, _– Lily smiled slightly at the memory – _but for the planning you need to be clever or you'll get caught before you carry out the actual thing!_

_That was the good part of the year. The other…well me and Evans had an argument at Easter. There's no doubt you don't know about that, Professor, I heard Flitwick and Slughorn talking about it. And if it managed to reach Slughorn's ears…_

_Well, yeah. I can't remember what the argument was actually about, which is really, really stupid, I know. We've never argued like that before, I mean, we've yelled at each other, LOADS of times, but never like that. I can't say I enjoyed it. And it's not that fun being on the receiving end of a cold shoulder either. Though I suppose I've been ignoring her, too._

_Oh well. Have a good holiday, Prof!_

_James Potter, 1975, Fourth-Year._

* * *

"LILY! Come here, you'll never believe it!" Petunia's voice screeched over everyone's chatter. Lily turned to her friends and hugged them all. 

"Bye guys," she waved at them and they all waved back. She turned round to face her sister who looked like she was_ bursting_ to tell Lily something. Her blonde hair was messy, looking like she'd been running her hand through it repeatedly, and her eyes were round and shining.

"Hurry up!" Petunia whined, and Lily sighed and walked slightly faster, her trunk almost slipping out of her grip.

"What?" she snapped as she reached her sister. Petunia held up her left hand in front of Lily's face, obviously not realising Lily wasn't in the mood to celebrate anything. On Petunia's fourth finger was a gold ring.

"I'm getting married!" she cried happily. Lily's mouth dropped open.

"No way!" she exclaimed, laughing disbelievingly, and grabbed her sister's hand. "To who? That Dursley guy?"

"Vernon, yes," Petunia replied, beaming. Lily smiled and looked down at the enormous ring.

"Bloody hell. Don't fall over; you won't be able to get up!"

Petunia laughed at her sister's comment. "Isn't it gorge—" she stopped in mid-sentence and looked up at someone behind Lily. "Er…hello."

Lily turned her head to see who she was talking to, and her grin slipped off her face. With a cold expression, she turned back to her sister.

"Mum and Dad are in the car, right? I'm gonna go say 'hi' to them," she picked up her trunk and walked past Petunia, making for the exit. James smiled sheepishly at Petunia before following Lily. Petunia eyed him warily as he walked off.

"Evans, wait," he called. She ignored him. "Evans. Look, can I just…can we…Evans, stop. Please." He let out a sigh of frustration when she carried on walking. Pursing his lips, he sped up, reached out and grabbed her arm. This time she did turn around, but on her face was an expression so hateful, so cold that he almost flinched.

"Let go of—" she snarled, but James interrupted irritably.

"Look, Evans, _you_ don't have to talk, but it's just rude to not let _me _talk," he snapped. "Five minutes, and it'll be over. Okay?"

She glared at him for a few moments, before glancing over his shoulder. Petunia was looking at her, and when she noticed Lily's gaze on her, she raised an eyebrow. Lily scowled in response, and, looking around more, she spotted Arcadia and Tia both looking back at her. They smiled when they saw her. She moved her gaze back to James.

"Five minutes," she said through gritted teeth, "and then I'm leaving."

James gave her a genuinely grateful smile. "Excellent, come over here," he led her over to a pillar and leaned casually against it. Lily placed her trunk on the floor looked at him.

"Well?"

James straightened slightly and ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Look—" he said, rumpling his hair even more, so now it looked like he'd been electrocuted.

"Quit doing that," Lily interrupted snappishly. He closed his mouth and stared at her.

"Doing what?" he asked, puzzled. She mimicked his actions and comprehension dawned. "Oh! Sorry, didn't realise I was doing it." He smiled sheepishly, and Lily almost smiled back before she caught herself. James took a deep breath and carried on talking. "Well, look. I…" he trailed off and Lily raised an eyebrow. "You're intimidating me," James sighed wearily, and Lily let a small smile creep on her face. James noticed, and it seemed to encourage him, so he ploughed on, his voice a bit stronger.

"Evans, I don't know about you, but the last few months have been hell for me. And not just 'cause of the exams. Look, I know I was a wanker, and I'm sorry, I really am, I didn't mean it at all, I was just mad, and I cant even remember why we were arguing, really, I just remember something about me doing something that I shouldn't have an—"

"Potter, you're rambling," Lily interrupted snappishly, but she was smiling at him. He stopped in mid-sentence and had just raised his hand to run it through his hair when he realised what he was doing and let it drop by his side. Lily continued, "and I haven't been great the last few months either. I mean, I was stressed about everything else and then we had that fight and, well…I'm surprised I haven't had a heart attack yet," she laughed half-heartedly. James smiled back.

"Evans, can we be…well not friends, since we never have been friends really…" he said slowly. "But can we be…can we stop giving each other the cold shoulder now?"

Lily grinned. "Yeah, all right," she said. James beamed, and Lily picked up her trunk and turned round. "Oh, and," she added, turning her head to face him, "thanks. For, you know, apologising first. I wouldn't have had the bottle!" she laughed again and walked cheerily over to her sister, who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Evans!" James shouted, and she looked at him. He winked. "Have a nice summer!"

She winked back as she left. James watched her until her retreating back was lost in the crowds.

"Have a really great summer," he murmured, and started looking around for his own family.

* * *

**A/N – that's chapter two for you! I'm not sure if I like it or not, but I hope you will! Here are a few small excerpts from next chapter, which will probably only be their fifth year.**

**Next Time:**

"_You, too, know what it is like to lose family members, James," Dumbledore interrupted him, and despite how softly he spoke, James still stopped talking immediately. "You have lost your sisters to the Death Eaters."_

_James pursed his lips and said nothing. His eyes stung and he refused to look at the old man sitting before him._

"_You will know what to do when the time comes," Dumbledore finished._

* * *

_Lily stared, silent. After a few moments, she broke it. "Why d'you want us to be friends so much?" she asked, genuinely curious. James blinked. He'd never really thought about it much._

"_I dunno," he replied, frowning. "I guess I just…like you."_

* * *

_Arcadia smiled wryly. "You know something about that, _Prongs_?" she asked wickedly. James opened his mouth and closed it again. Arcadia laughed._

* * *

**Your reviews make me smile!**


	3. Fifth

**_Disclaimer – I don't own the recognisable half-scene in this chapter, which is obviously from _Order of the Phoenix.**

**Thank you to sarangxseohaee, Maxie1514, Anonymous Marauder, Super Smexy Snuffles, skittles324, Young Prewett, HalfBloodHannah, Hmphh and Mrs.Scott323 for reviewing. You guys made my day!**

**And I would like to thank the lurkers as well, just for reading!**

**Thanks! **

**By the way, if you want me to reply to your review, just tell me. I avoid it because I find the new (well, not new, but last time I posted a story on here they didn't have it) system a bit…weird? So yeah, just tell me in your review if you'd like me to reply to it )**

**And now, I'd like to present – Chapter Three!**

**When They Wrote Essays**

**Chapter Three – The Fifth**

**Fifth Year**

"…showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can," Lily snarled. "I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

And, deciding to leave him there with those parting words, she stormed off, ignoring his calls of her name.

"What is it with her?" James asked nonchalantly - or so he told himself. Sirius shrugged.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," he said casually. Well, Sirius wasn't about to start lying to his best friend, was he?

James expression darkened, and the world turned red before him.

"Right," he snarled, "right—" he held up his wand, there was another flash of light, and Snape was upside-down again. "Who wants to see me take of Snivelly's pants?" he called to the audience who had gathered round to see what the commotion was. Sirius cracked up. Several people cheered, many laughed, and someone even gave a wolf-whistle. James was just about to do what he had threatened – even though _no one_ wanted to see Snape without pants – when a shout stopped him.

"OI!"

James whipped around and came face-to-face with a very angry Arcadia Yapp. He smirked.

"Hey, Dee," he said casually, placing a hand in one of his pockets. Arcadia scowled at him.

"Don't you play innocent with me," she growled, "put Snape down."

James raised his eyebrows, amused. "_You_'re ordering me about, Yapp? What happened to respecting your elders?"

Arcadia looked behind her at the watching faces of the fifth-years, and walked closer to James.

"Look," she said quietly, without anger. "I know you fancy Lily – and don't say you don't, because I know you're lying!" she added quickly as James opened his mouth to protest. "I know you too well, James! Well anyway, I know that however casual you make it look, you really do fancy Lily. And this - this isn't the way to her heart – or a date, anyway. This will just make her angrier at you, though how that's possible at the moment, I have no idea."

She paused and took in a breath. James eyed the ground silently. In the crowds, Sirius shuffled impatiently and a few people sat down, bored. Arcadia looked James right in the eye.

"Let me give you a bit of advice," she said slowly, and James raised his head to look at her, "don't…don't mess around, okay? Or stop cursing people, at least. And be less arrogant. And try not mess up your hair – like it needs it. And put that Snitch back where it belongs." She smiled at him. James stared stonily back.

"So what you're saying," he said loudly, not caring if people heard him anymore, "is that to have a chance I have to be someone I'm not?"

Arcadia's smile faded, and James shook his head. He muttered something under his breath, and Snape fell hard to the ground, cursing. James followed Lily's path back to the castle.

Albus Dumbledore silently walked away from the window in his office, and sat down on his chair wearily.

"It is a shame," he said to the newly-reborn Fawkes, "such a shame, that young people cannot get along with each other anymore these days. Especially James and Lily Evans – such nice pupils, so alike…and yet they both assume that they're terribly different. Although between you and me, I think James might have his eye on her." He chuckled.

Fawkes tilted his head and Albus merely smiled back. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and, without waiting for a reply, James Potter walked in, still looking annoyed.

"You asked to see me, sir?" he asked the headmaster politely, and though Albus could see through the façade easily, he didn't let it on.

"Yes, James, I did," he replied. James sat down heavily on the chair in front of Albus' desk. Albus took a packet of sherbet lemons out of his pocket and held it out to James, who took three. Albus took one himself and popped it in his mouth. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Albus showing no sign of talking and James tapping his foot irritably. He knew it was pointless to try and get Dumbledore to talk, because he would do it in his own time, whether James liked it or not. So James concentrated on cloudless sky behind Dumbledore's head.

_God_, he thought,_ I could be out there, swimming in the lake at the moment. He'd better hurry up; it's bloody hot in here_.

"James," said Dumbledore, interrupting the boy's thoughts. James eyes snapped to him.

"Sir?"

Dumbledore looked at him. James scanned the teacher's face for a hint of a smile, but saw nothing. Even the twinkle in the headmaster's eyes was gone. This was serious – whatever he was here for, it was serious.

"James," Dumbledore repeated. "As you know, Voldemort has started attacking whole families. I'm sure you've read the stories in the Daily Prophet." James nodded gravely. Dumbledore paused, and James eyed him worriedly. "I received a letter today," Dumbledore continued, "it mentioned an attack."

James colour drained from his face and he sat up suddenly. "Is my… are my parents alright?" he asked quickly. Dumbledore held up a hand, silencing him.

"Your parents are fine," he said softly, and James let out a relieved breath and slumped back on the chair, closing his eyes. "However, Lily Evans' are not."

James eyes snapped open and he looked at Dumbledore who was looking sadly at him.

"I…" James croaked. "I…is…who…?"

"Her parents and brother were killed. However, her sister survived, she lives with her husband and therefore wasn't in the house when they were attacked, but she was due to have dinner with them that night and arrived about an hour after her family was killed."

James swallowed. "Oh," was all he could say.

"Lily does not know yet," the headmaster told him, "however, she will receive the letter informing her of this tomorrow." The headmaster looked James right in the eye and said, "I want you to be there for her, James."

James frowned slightly and stared at Dumbledore for a few minutes. "Are you joking, sir?" he asked finally, and let out a little laugh. "Me, be there for Evans? Sir, I don't supposed you were watching what was happening before, were you?"

"I was," Dumbledore replied firmly. "However, I happen to know that you two can get on marvellously—"

"Sir, she hates my guts!" James interrupted, standing up, "she can't stand the sight of me at the moment – how the hell am I supposed to—"

"You, too, know what it is like to lose family members, James," Dumbledore interrupted him, and despite how softly he spoke, James still stopped talking immediately. "You have lost your sisters to the Death Eaters."

James pursed his lips and said nothing. His eyes stung and he refused to look at the old man sitting before him.

"You will know what to do when the time comes," Dumbledore finished. James took this as his sign to go, and stood up, walking towards the door. As he reached it, he turned to look at the headmaster.

"Sir, if this doesn't work—" he started to say.

"Then I shall never say anything more about it," Dumbledore said in a final sort of way, and James walked out of the door and closed it. He leaned against the wall for a moment and took in a breath.

"Good luck, Potter," he muttered under his breath. "You'll need it."

* * *

"James, have a sausage. One sausage, go on, look," said Sirius and held up the sausage right on front of James' face. James pushed his friend's hand away and eyed him irritably. Sirius made a puppy-dog face at the messy-haired boy, and shrugged when James scowled at him. Today was the day. 

"Hey, Tia," said Remus, and the brunette looked at him, "where'd you wanna go on Saturday?"

"What's on Saturday?" asked Sirius, dipping the aforementioned sausage into a bowl of ketchup, and stuffed the whole thing into his mouth. Remus looked at him, disgustingly amused.

"Hogsmeade, last of the year?" Lily piped up. James looked at her. She glared at him and he looked away. This was not going to be easy.

"Oh yeah," said Sirius thickly, stuffing another sausage into his mouth. Lily laughed at him.

"That is disgusting!" Arcadia chortled. "How d'you have room?"

Sirius muttered something, however, it was muffled by the amount of food in his mouth, which was considerably less by the time he finished talking.

"Padfoot, you know you're disgusting, right?" Remus said conversationally, and everyone laughed. Sirius shrugged and swallowed.

"Where's the big cheese, Moony?" he asked his friend, who frowned at him. Sirius smiled back. The girls all started talking with each other. When the boys talked in code, it was time for them to butt out.

"Tuesday," Remus said quietly, and Sirius nodded, just as the owls came in. James started choking on his pumpkin juice and Sirius thumped him on the back. Hard.

"P-ad-f-oot," James choked, as Sirius carried on thumping him. "Qu-it i-it!"

"What was that, Potter?" Sirius asked in a falsely confused voice. "I couldn't really understand you."

James glared at him, and Sirius grinned back as he stopped hitting his friend.

"I'll get you back for—" he started to say, but was interrupted by someone else having a coughing fit.

It was Lily. And in front of her was a letter in a black envelope. James turned white.

"Oh, crap," he whispered. Sirius turned to look at him.

"That's the letter the Ministry send out, isn't it?" he asked James softly. James nodded and took a deep breath.

"Open it," Carissa was saying quietly, and Lily shook her head furiously.

"I'm not opening it!" she cried. Many people were looking at her and whispering.

"Lily, it could just be about your…it could be about Dursley! He's family!" Arcadia said, and Lily shook her head.

"It won't be," she said through gritted teeth. "That bastard has a thing for not dying." Her eyes widened. "And if it's him, it's Petunia as well! No, I'm not opening it." She said firmly. Arcadia looked helplessly at her friends, who all looked just as helplessly back. James sighed.

"Ev – Lily, just open it," he said, softly yet firmly. His friends all turned to look at him, surprised. Lily didn't even move her gaze from the envelope, just shook her head. James pursed his lips and stepped away from the table, and walked to where Remus was sitting, opposite the redhead. He nudged his friend out of the way and sat down on his knees on the bench, leaning on his elbows on the table.

"Lily," he said quietly, moving his head forward so no one else could hear them, even though most people around them were quiet. "I know it's hard. I know you never want to open that letter, and I know that you don't want to open it because you think that if you don't, then it won't be final until you get a letter from…someone else in your family, or from a friend, and that could take weeks. But believe me; you'll be much better off opening that letter." He moved his legs so he was now sitting properly on the chair. "I got that same letter two years ago, and I didn't open it until I got a letter from my mother. And hearing it from someone you know and love? It's much, much worse, because you know they're feeling what you're feeling as well. Maybe even worse than you are." He leaned back and raised his voice slightly. "So open that goddamn letter!" he ordered loudly, and Lily looked up at him, her eyes wide with surprise and glassy with tears. James refused to move his gaze from hers, however unnerving it was.

Swallowing, Lily reached for the black envelope and opened it slowly.

"Miss…" she whispered, and then swallowed again. When she continued talking, her voice was slightly stronger and louder. "Miss Evans, we…we r-regret to inform you th-that your household w-was attacked last Thursday. Unfortunately, we could not get to your house in time to…" she sniffed as a few drops of tears fell onto the page. Arcadia moved right up to her friend and put an arm around her. "…to save your p-parents and brother…" Lily trailed off as more tears fell out. She dropped the letter and put a hand up to her mouth. She let out a sob.

"Oh, Lily," Arcadia said quietly, and put her arms around her. The other two girls moved over and copied her. Remus looked at the boys and did the same. James glanced at the other two Marauders, and climbed under the table and, after he'd straightened out on the other side, joined in the hug. Sirius and Peter raised their eyebrows at each other and copied him. They all stayed there for a very long time.

* * *

"I think we should all go to Hogsmeade together," Carissa declared two days later. It was morning on Saturday, and everyone was eating breakfast before their last trip of the year to the village. 

"Yeah," Arcadia agreed as she spooned some honey onto her usual Greek yogurt breakfast. "I think so, too, we've never done that before, and I think we should stick together, you know? Strength in numbers, and so on."

Peter nodded.

"What d'you say, guys?" he asked the other three Marauders (who were all busy flicking food at each other). They all looked at their friend.

"To what?" the chorused, and then sniggered. Peter rolled his eyes.

"To going to Hogsmeade together," said Tia exasperatedly. The boys glanced at each other and then shrugged.

"Sure," said Sirius. "Whatever."

Arcadia smiled and looked at her redheaded friend, who was staring blankly at a jug of milk.

"Lily?" Arcadia said quietly, and her friend looked at her. Arcadia smiled sympathetically. "We're going to Hogsmeade with the boys. Is that alright?"

Lily nodded mutely and turned back to her jug of milk. Arcadia watched her for a few minutes before looking back at the others, who were all sitting in an awkward silence. Arcadia shook her head.

"Let's go," Tia said softly, and they all stood up. Arcadia grabbed Lily's arm and helped her up. Lily shook her head.

* * *

"Let's go swimming in the lake instead," Sirius groaned as he dragged himself along the path. He fanned himself with his hand. "It's bloody hot to back in the castle." 

"'S'cause I'm in the roo- er…here," Peter sniggered. Sirius whacked him on the head.

"Seriously," said Sirius, "let's go to the lake, _please_!" he whined. "I really am too bloody hot!"

"It's actually not a bad idea," said Tia, smiling. "I've always wanted to know what it's like."

Sirius eyes' widened as he looked at her. "You've never swum in the lake?!" he exclaimed. "_What _is_ wrong_ with you?"

Tia rolled her eyes. "Not everyone has time to swim everyday of the week, Sirius."

Sirius opened his mouth, closed it, and shrugged. Everyone snickered – except Lily of course. James, still smiling, turned to look at her.

"Oh fine, we're almost there anyway," Arcadia huffed, and squealed when Sirius picked her up and swung her round.

"You've just saved my life!" Sirius cried joyfully and planted a kiss on Arcadia's lips. She pushed him away and strode forward.

"Watch it, there's people about!" she called over her shoulder. Sirius jogged up to her and slung his arm over her shoulder casually.

"Are you saying," he said loudly in a mock-hurt voice. "That you're too ashamed of me to show me off? How dare you!"

Everyone laughed, and Lily couldn't help but smile slightly at her friend's antics. They really were too cute to be true.

"Did I just see a smile?" someone whispered right by her ear, and she jumped. Remus smiled back at her.

"You feeling better?" he asked Lily. They'd become quite close friends that year, what with doing rounds together every other night for a couple of hours.

Lily sniffed. "Bit," she mumbled back. "I just…" tears filled her eyes and Remus put an arm round her. Tia, who was on Lily's other side, mimicked him.

"You don't have to talk," she said to Lily, who nodded and just let the tears roll down her cheeks.

When they reached the common room, the boys and girls went their separate ways to change into their swimming gear. Lily put hers on half-heartedly.

"You need water and fresh air to cool you down," Arcadia told her. "And it'll be fun, it'll cheer you up. If you really don't want to, at least put your stuff on and just sit by the lake. Please?"

Lily had given in.

When the girls reached the lake, Remus and James were already splashing about inside. Sirius and Peter were standing right by the edge, a hand on the other's back, ready to push each other in if the other did so. James was still walking.

"Oi!" Carissa shouted. "You're s'posed to _wait_!"

They all ignored her, and Tia laughed. As they reached the lake, the girls all slipped their dresses and flip-flops off and slid into the lake. Lily wandered over to a nearby tree and sat, watching her friends messing around. After a few minutes, James got out of the water, dried himself with a towel, slipped on his shirt and glasses, and walked over to her. She stiffened slightly, but James ignored it and plonked himself down next to her.

"Hey," he said quietly. She stared straight ahead.

"Hi," she mumbled. James refrained from rolling his eyes at the obviousness of the fact that she was avoiding his gaze. He moved his gaze to straight ahead as well. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both watching their friends splashing each other and pushing each other under the water. A few seventh-year Ravenclaws had come back to the school early and had joined the Gryffindors in the lake after also getting changed. James bit his tongue to stop himself talking, until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Look, Evans," he said, and turned his body so he was facing Lily. "I don't know what to say to you. I know I was acting like an idiot that afternoon, but—"

"Save it, Potter," Lily interrupted, still looking ahead. "What's done is done."

James continued staring at her, hurt.

"Evans," he sighed. "We're never gonna get along, I know that. We're too different. But…until the end of the year - can't we get along until the end of the year?" Lily finally tore her gaze from her friends and looked at the bespectacled boy next to her. His eyes were bright and pleading. "Just two weeks, that is. Two weeks. We won't even have to talk to each other half the time."

Lily stared, silent. After a few moments, she broke it. "Why d'you want us to be friends so much?" she asked, genuinely curious. James blinked. He'd never really thought about it much.

"I dunno," he replied, frowning. "I guess I just…like you."

Lily wasn't expecting that! She raised her eyebrows.

"…like me?" she asked. James shrugged.

"Yeah, I mean, you're smart, funny, you don't mind messing around like _this_," he nodded at their friends in the lake. They both smiled as Tia, Carissa and Arcadia (who were on the boys' shoulders) tried to push each other into the water. Tia screamed as she went in, dragging Peter down with her. They both resurfaced, laughing their heads off along with the other four. James looked back at Lily. "But you can be serious as well, you know? I know I don't usually get serious," he said when Lily snorted, "but it's refreshing sometimes, to have a normal talk instead of a Sirius one. I mean a talk with Sirius."

Lily smiled slightly. James' reasons why he liked her sounded a lot like the reasons why he wasn't common.

James shifted closer and looked at her.

"Just till the end of the year?" he asked quietly. Lily sighed.

"Fine, end of the year," she muttered resignedly and James grinned and hugged her. After he let go he looked back at his friends.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Lily, who shrugged.

"Getting there," she mumbled. James nodded.

"It takes a while," he said slowly, "but you'll get there eventually. You won't ever get over it, you'll always have that small gap in your heart, but you'll learn to…live life, you'll learn to understand that they wouldn't want you to grieve and give up, they'd want you to carry on as normal and…be yourself."

Lily looked at him. She was sure he was talking about himself and not her. She took in a breath.

"Who did you know that…?" she trailed off, not wanting to say that word. James looked her right in the eye.

"My sisters," he said, and Lily was surprised by how hard his voice was. "He killed my sisters – and their friends. He attacked the house in the middle of the night…it was their friends' house, they had a sleepover for their birthday party." He stopped talking and clenched his fists. His expression was so cold, Lily shivered, despite the hot weather. "He went to the living room, where the parents were, and killed them as soon as they saw him. Then he went upstairs and killed all ten girls. Ten nine year olds!" James said through gritted teeth, looking furious. "Ten defenceless girls and he killed them."

Lily looked away sadly. She knew that Potter was usually an egotistical bastard, but at the moment, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Even the most disgusting Slytherin didn't deserve _this_.

"But I got used to it," James fierce voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned her head to look at him again. "I got used to it. I live life normally, apart from going to their graves once a year."

Lily looked over at her friends again. Arcadia and Sirius were doing handstands in the water and Peter and Remus were wrestling with Tia and Carissa on their shoulders. A few more Ravenclaws and some sixth-year Gryffindors had joined them in the lake. They all looked like they were enjoying themselves.

"I just…I've had this dream since I was a kid, you know?" Lily said quietly, her eyes stinging and her voice tearful. "Go to a boarding school, come home for the holidays, and get sent the best birthday and Christmas presents from my mum. I've done that for the last five years…but then I wanted to get a boyfriend and take him home for my parents to meet. My mum would make the most delicious dinner ever, and my dad would ask him loads of questions and threaten to kill him if he hurts me…" the tears started rolling down her cheeks and she chortled half heartedly. Lily stared through her friends at the trees behind them. "…then I'd end up marrying that boy, and I'd go dress shopping with my mum. We'd pick a dress for her, and a maid of honour dress for Pet, and a wedding dress for me. I'd argue with my mum about who will pay, and Pet would end up paying. I'd hit her and mum would hit her and then we'd all go home and laugh about it whilst having hot chocolate and marshmallows. My mum makes a mean hot chocolate. Made," she corrected herself, sniffing.

James nodded. Deciding that that was enough moaning for one day, he stood up and held out his hand.

"C'mon," he said to Lily, who looked up at his hand doubtfully. "Let's go join in the fun. Best way to help you forget, and let your family rest in peace, knowing that you're enjoying yourself."

Lily didn't move. James sighed.

"Come on, Evans, arse up," he commanded. She shook her head.

"I just…I can't, you go…I can't, no…" she mumbled.

James pursed his lips.

"Evans, stand up and get in, or I'll have to throw you in," he threatened. She ignored him. "Right," said James, reached down and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed.

"Potter! Put me down!"

Everyone in the lake stopped what they were doing to look at them. James waved and grinned as Lily started hitting him.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Lily screeched. "PUT ME DOWN OR I WILL HURT YOU!"

"What will you do, kick me where it hurts?" James teased, as her feet collided with his stomach. He was way too tall – or was she too short?

"YOU_ BET_ I WILL!"

Everyone (including the larger groups of people coming back from Hogsmeade) laughed. It was quite a sight.

When James reached the edge of the lake, moved his shoulder so it was closer, grabbed Lily with both arms and threw her. What he didn't expect was for her to keep hold of him. In they went, James still wearing a shirt and glasses.

As soon as they both stuck their heads out of the water, James laughing and Lily glaring, everyone clapped. James grinned at them all and Lily couldn't help but smile and even let out a small chuckle. James swam over to the edge and took off his shirt and glasses.

"Oi, Prongs and Evans!" yelled Sirius. "Get your arses over here; we're having a four-way fight!"

James sniggered as Remus, Peter and Arcadia jumped on him.

* * *

_It's been a while since I've done this; I've basically forgotten how to write an essay!_

_Well, what a year! I think it began well and slowly sort of…went down a bit. A lot._

_I think we pulled the BEST prank ever done at Hogwarts (or anywhere, actually). It was like those Muggle things we learned about in Muggle Studies last year – circuses. It was like a freakin' circus HAHA!_

_Then there was the second week of December, where it snowed up to my thighs – now THAT was fun, but I'm sure you didn't think so, Professor. I wasn't aiming for your face, honest._

_Well maybe—_

James let out a frustrated sigh, crumpled up the piece of paper, and threw it over his shoulder. It landed in the bin.

_Just where it belongs_, he thought irritably. The person in the essay didn't sound like him anymore. He knew he acted like a prat most of the time, but it was just him showing off. If he turned all serious then…well his friends wouldn't desert him because Remus was serious, of course, but they'd think it weird.

Okay, that wasn't the real reason either. He knew the school would lose interest in him, and, bigheaded as it sounded, James didn't want to be unpopular. He liked getting attention from girls and he liked being a sort of role model for the prankster boys – because he never got much attention at home anymore. Dad was always away now, fighting against Voldemort. And Mum…well she was always depressed about Evie and Grace nowadays. She never talked to him anymore. It was just James and Dina – the house-elf.

_I'll talk to Mum when I get home_, James thought to himself,_ I'll tell her that I'm sick of being ignored. I'll MAKE her talk to me. I don't care if she screams, at least that would be a st—_

"Oi, Prongs, snap out of it," someone waved a hand in front of his face. It was Arcadia. James blinked.

"Hullo," he said; his voice husky from lack of talking. He frowned. "Since when have you called me by my nickname?"

Arcadia smiled and jumped over the back of the sofa and onto the cushion pile James had made to get them out of his way. She looked at the dimming fire for a moment before looking at James.

"Oh, this was the first time. I just wanted to know what it felt like," she replied casually, shrugging. James eyed her suspiciously and she stared him right in the eye for a few moments before letting a smile spread on her face. "Okay, okay," she said, holding her hands up in defeat. "I'll tell you." She slid of the sofa, grabbed the cushions and threw them on the floor. James eyed her amusedly.

"The house elves are gonna kill you," he pointed out. Arcadia laughed.

"They hate me already," she commented as she flopped down on the sofa again, head against the armrest. "Well anyway…I was awake quite late last night because, you know, last week of school…so, yeah, I was down here in the common room, and I happened to see something out of the window that didn't make much sense."

She sat up straight and looked at James, who was eyeing her curiously.

"I saw a werewolf, a dog, and a stag," she said softly, not wanting to be overheard by little second years who were probably spying on them. James cleared his throat awkwardly and looked at his hands. Arcadia smiled wryly. "You know something about that,_ Prongs_?" she asked wickedly. James opened his mouth and closed it again. Arcadia laughed.

"You look like a goldfish when you do that," she told him. He shrugged. Arcadia smiled properly at him. "Oh, don't worry about me knowing, I've known what you were up to since last year. Studying late into the night about Animagi…honestly, why else would you do that?" She shook her head. "But honestly, don't worry, I haven't told anyone. And I _won't._"

James looked at her and he could tell that she meant it. He smiled gratefully.

"Thanks," he said, and she nodded in reply. They sat in comfortably silence for a few minutes, before James pulled another piece of parchment towards him.

"Now if you could just write my end of year essay for me…"

Arcadia raised an eyebrow and her eyes twinkled.

"No chance, Potter, I've still got to write my own one!"

James laughed as she stood up and walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

* * *

_Well, wow, okay. This is the fifth year I'm writing you an essay, Professor! It's quite amazing, really, I still remember writing my first one after first year, when I was still an immature prat…Sirius says I still am, but that's a bit hypocritical coming from him, don't you think?_

_I promised myself that I'd write a mature essay this year because I don't want to be immature anymore. Arcadia told me I shouldn't be, because…well, immature boys are very unpopular with… with girls._

_I've stopped hexing people just because. Well, apart from Snape, who hexes me, so it's okay for me to defend myself, right? I can't just stand by and let him hurt me enough to send me to St Mungos, that's just idiotic._

_I know this essay isn't mature at all, but I can't help it, I guess I'm just used to writing immaturely. I guess I always will be._

_I'll be one hundred and one years old, writing to the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall, and writing like I'm still fifteen, about how Lily Evans slapped me and how we won the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup again and how my sisters…_

_Yeah. And then I'll go on to say how my great-grandson Remus has become the most popular boy at Hogwarts after pulling an age-old prank, invented by the infamous Marauders, a prank which turned the Headmistress's head to water and she splashed everyone sitting next to her._

_And my son, Peter, he'd teach everyone how to defend themselves. He'd be the best Defence teacher ever._

_And my grandson, Sirius, would be Minister for Magic, and he'd make sure the wizarding world is safe from evil._

_Ha-ha, dream on, Potter._

_James Potter, 1976, Fifth Year_

* * *

_McGonagall has given Lily Evans permission not to write an essay in the summer of '76 due to recent events which Miss Evans wishes not to be named._

* * *

**Next Time:**

"_We're bloody under attack!"_

**_-S-_**

"_We're under attack…" Sirius said slowly. "…by Death Eaters?"_

**_-S-_**

"Be careful_," Arcadia whispered forcefully, and he nodded. They stared into each others eyes for a moment, before Sirius opened the door again and left, closing it shut quietly. Arcadia looked at James. She opened her mouth to talk but closed it again. James put his arms around her gently and she hugged him back, tears leaking out of her eyes._

**_-S-_**

_She saw the red and green sparks heading towards her in slow motion. Her eyes widened. She ducked._

_She ducked too late._


	4. Sixth

**Hey! **

**I'm really not happy with this chapter, which is why it's a bit late, but it just _wouldn't go right_! Seriously, I'm ready to tear my hair out!**

**I would rewrite it AGAIN, but then you guys would probably wait till June until I find it almost _okay_(!), so I thought 'Oh well, let's just give them the next chapter', and here you are. Read it. Hopefully enjoy it!**

**Thank you sugarspun, Young Prewett, Mandy, Super Smexy Snuffles and Hmphh (thanks for the tip-off!), your reviews are what help me carry on writing and never give up! BIG thanks!**

* * *

**When They Wrote Essays**

**Chapter Four – The Sixth**

**Sixth Year**

_I've tried writing my essay about fifty times already. I just can't seem to do it this year, I don't know why. I mean, it hasn't been very different from other years. I suppose James and I have argued a lot less…in fact, I'm not sure that we argued at all after Christmas. Not that we talked much, either._

_I've been tutoring a little first year in Potions, her name is Amanda and she is the most adorable thing I have ever met! She is so unlike the other first years, who are the rudest kids I have ever met, honestly, their way of asking for direction is basically saying 'oi, where's the library?', and then when you tell them, they just swan off without even saying a short 'thanks' or 'ta' or anything! I swear we weren't that rude in first year._

_Err_…_oh, I've been considering trying out for the Quidditch team when Daniel Johnson and Alex Brown leave – I'd probably try out for Keeper, because I know I can be good at it, but then I _could_ try out for Seeker – sometimes when I go to Arcadia's house, we play a bit, and sometimes James joins us. He doesn't most of the time, because he doesn't want to remember what he lost when Arcadia left the team, but he does occasionally and he said my Seeking skills are good. But I think I'd be best at Keeping._

_So I might try that next year. But maybe not, because of N.E.W.T.s and_…_everything_…

_Lily Evans, 1977, Sixth Year_

* * *

James was in the common room, playing chess with Remus, when the screaming third years ran in. Looking up from the chess board, James and Remus eyed them and then glanced at each other, and then at Sirius, who shrugged back, and Peter, who raised an eyebrow. Both Remus and James sniggered and looked back down at the board.

"Knight to B—"

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" one of the third years yelled. Her hair was falling out of her messed up ponytail and she looked terrified.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Padfoot, Prongs, you didn't plan some prank without us, did you?" he asked his friends, obviously amused. James shook his head, starting to stand up to ask what was going on.

"Potter, sit down, you have to finish this game. Hurry up, I want to play," said Sirius, nudging his friend. James did as he was told, frowning. He shook his head. He was being stupid. The third years were being stupid.

At least he thought so until a few fifth years ran in, panting, their faces covered in blood.

"We're bloody under attack!" a tall one shouted. He groaned and clutched his bleeding stomach. James heard Remus cursing under his breath as he strode over to the boy.

"Let me help you…" he said. James looked around at the other fifth years. He walked up to one of them, Jonno Barnett, who was a beater on the Quidditch team.

"Jonno," he said, and the boy looked at him. He didn't seem to be hurt, just shaken. "What's going on?"

"We were just about to leave the Great Hall after dinner," Jonno said quietly, looking at his friends, "and then we heard this scream from the Entrance Hall and went to see if Umbridge had discovered the spiders we put in her pockets…but it wasn't, it was a second year, and a Death Eater…you heard of them?" he added, and James nodded, his expression grim.

"Who hasn't?" he asked, and Jonno nodded, looking around the common room, his eyes worried.

"We managed to Stun that Death Eater," he said quietly, "but there were more. They were all coming out of the Dungeons, obviously the Slytherins had let them in…" he trailed off, looking furious.

James nodded, silent. Behind him, Sirius and Peter stood, both looking shocked.

"We're under attack…" Sirius said slowly. "…by Death Eaters?"

Peter squeaked in fright. James, his eyes hard, looked at Jonno.

"Jonno," he said, calmly but firmly, and the boy turned to look at him. "Who was down there? Apart from the Death Eaters, I mean. Does Dumbledore know? McGonagall? Head Boy and Girl?"

Jonno nodded at each one. "They all know," he confirmed, "and McGonagall and the Head Boy and Girl were down there, but Dumbledore wasn't, and McGonagall was looking quite awful by the time we left…she was screaming at us to get lost and tell everyone to not leave the…common…room…" he trailed off as Sirius and James sprinted out of the portrait hole, leaving the Fat Lady screaming as they slammed her shut.

Remus and Peter eyed each other silently, both knowing they'd rather stay here. Remus, because he wanted to heal anyone who came and was hurt and Peter because…well, he didn't want to meet the Death Eaters any time soon.

Outside, James and Sirius were running as fast as they could towards the Entrance Hall.

"Get your wand out, Prongs, we're goin' down figh'in!" Sirius yelled as they sprinted round a corner and into a 'painting' which was really a secret passage

"I'm sure we'll have to!" James called back, laughing. "They'd have surely heard _your_ voice by now!"

Sirius gave a half gasp half laugh as he almost ran into a wall. James chuckled as he rounded another corner, overtaking Sirius.

"This is good for when we're Aurors!" he shouted at his friend, who was a few feet behind him, looking annoyed at having ran into a wall.

"Yeah!" Sirius yelled back, laughing slightly. As the reached the end of the corridor, they found the door was already slightly open, and they stopped suddenly.

"Shit," the breathed in unison, both putting fingers to their lips at each other. It had become a habit for them to do this whenever they heard someone coming while pulling a prank.

"At least we know how to sneak around," Sirius breathed in James ear, who grinned back as he pulled out his wand with flourish. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You never lis—" he started to say, but was interrupted by a huge crash and a loud scream. James eyes widened.

"That was Tia," he whispered, shocked. Sirius shook his head.

"No, it was Carissa," he murmured back. "Tia's scream is a bit higher than that…"

"Well whoever it is, we have to go help her," James said fiercely as he crept up to the doorway and peeked out. The corridor ahead was empty. James beckoned at Sirius to follow with his hand. Sirius looked behind them and then quickly tiptoed after James.

A few metres ahead there was another door. James was just reaching out to open it, when Sirius stopped him.

"Oi," he whispered loudly, and James looked around. Sirius nodded at the door. "Le' me do some work as well, eh?"

James frowned irritably.

"This isn't my house, and we're not trying to catch Dina, Padfoot," he muttered back, annoyed. The last Christmas, Sirius had run away from his home. He'd had enough of his mother going on about how he was a shame to the family, and Bellatrix gloating at how she'd left Hogwarts two years early to become a Death Eater – Sirius didn't believe her anyway.

He'd turned up on James' doorstep, soaked through with rain and with a small suitcase.

"Mind if I kip here for a few months?" he'd asked casually. And he did. He and James spent the rest of the Christmas holidays sneaking around the house, hiding things for their house elf to find, and trying to stop her from doing so, pretending that whatever they'd hidden was precious jewellery worth hundreds of Galleons. Childish, maybe, but it _was _the Christmas holidays, and there was absolutely nothing to do in the Potter house during the Christmas holidays, despite popular belief that they had an indoor skating rink and heated swimming pool.

Sirius sighed impatiently. "I know," he whispered through gritted teeth. "I just want to be able to defend you if they're on the other bloody side!"

James expression softened. "Padfoot," he said slowly, "it won't really make a difference. If they kill you, they kill me, if they kill me, they kill you. It doesn't matter."

Sirius looked James right in the eye, his expression fierce.

"It _matters_ to _me_," he whispered, almost angrily, and pushed James out of the way as he opened the door.

And closed it again as the loudness of the noise hit them like an explosion.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius and James chorused. They glanced at each other, took in a deep breath, and they both pushed open the door and ran out, wands at the ready. Luckily for them, they were slightly hidden by the stairs which were right in front of them, but they could still be cursed at any minute if someone happened to be at the right angle to spot them.

James looked around. The Entrance Hall was a mess – there were several injured (or so James told himself) people on the floor, the walls were covered in blood and everyone was screaming, some curses, some hexes, and some just screaming in terror. It was a truly horrific sight. Hogwarts was actually under attack.

"Sirius, James!" a voice shouted from their right, and they both jumped. Arcadia was running towards them, carrying Carissa with her, who appeared to have fainted.

"Dee!" Sirius cried, relieved. "In here!" He took a few steps towards her and grabbed Carissa, and placed her gently on the floor in the corridor. James walked up to Arcadia and they hugged each other. They walked into the corridor and Sirius followed suit.

"You okay?" James asked her, and she nodded, looking nervous. James closed the door behind them. "Where's Lily?"

"She's hiding in a classroom upstairs, healing people," she said, her eyes oddly bright. "It's chaotic out there – everyone's gone mental. It's unbelievable, Dumbledore is in London as well, he was called there not long ago; someone said the Ministry was under attack as well. I don't know whether it was a hoax or whether it's actually under attack, but this is serious. And someone took McGonagall to St Mungos, I don't know what they hit her with, but it looked _horrible._"

She looked at both of her friends and swallowed before she carried on.

"Tia's still fighting out there at the moment, with your cousin's husband," she said to Sirius, whose eyes narrowed for a moment at the mention of Malfoy.

"Well, I'll go help her," he said, and started to move, but stopped when Arcadia grabbed his arm.

"_Be careful_," she whispered forcefully, and he nodded. They stared into each others eyes for a moment, before Sirius opened the door again and left, closing it shut quietly. Arcadia looked at James. She opened her mouth to talk but closed it again. James put his arms around her gently and she hugged him back, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Y-your dad's coming," she whispered quietly, "apparently. And so is mine, but I'll believe that when I see it."

James smiled without humour. "Same," he muttered back. They stayed still for a few moments before walking over to the door. James looked Arcadia.

"Promise me something," he blurted, before she opened the door. She moved her gaze to him.

"What?"

James smiled slightly. "Snog Sirius senseless when this all ends well," he said, let out a small chuckle, and opened the door. Arcadia smiled, noting how James didn't say 'if', but 'when'.

"Ready?" James asked, and she glanced at him. She licked her lips and nodded.

Ahead of them, a seventh year was duelling with a Death Eater. James raised his wand.

"_STUPEFY_!" he and Arcadia yelled, and the Death Eater fell to the ground. The boy gave them thumbs up. James shook his head.

"GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!" he bellowed as he ran out.

* * *

"_Incendio!" _Arcadia screamed. The Death Eater laughed as she blocked the spell.

"Don't be stupid, you know you won't beat me, darling. Normal magic doesn't beat Dark magic!" she taunted, ducking another spell.

"YES IT DOES!" Arcadia yelled back. "_Stupefy_! And not all magic that isn't Dark is normal! Love is the most powerful magic in—"

She was cut off by the Death Eater laughing. Arcadia let out a snarl and yelled another few spells.

"_Stupefy! Impedimenta! Expelliarmus! Sectumsepra!_"

The Death Eater blocked them all, and when she spoke, she sounded angry.

"You ain't gonna kill me, doll," she yelled at her. "In fact, you won't even break my finger! You just can't! And did you know it's been proven that people who love die younger?"

"At least we love and lose!" Arcadia cried. "Unlike you – ugh – you emotionless b—"

She gasped as someone knocked into her, and the Death Eater used that moment to send a couple of hexes her way. Arcadia barely managed to block them.

"So tell me, how is my dear cousin today?" asked the woman, flicking her wand casually. Arcadia let out a yelp as she was knocked of her feet, her wand flying out of her hand. She crawled backwards, reaching out for it, when someone stepped on her foot. She gasped in pain, but managed to grab her wand, and struggled to her feet. The Death Eater was just standing there, her posture making her look unconcerned, despite the dozens of spells being shouted in front and behind her.

"_Stupefy_," Arcadia said weakly, pointing her wand. The Death Eater blocked it effortlessly. Suddenly, someone grabbed Arcadia by the neck, and she let out a strangled gasp.

"No!" shouted the Death Eater, pointing her wand at Arcadia's captor. There was a tense pause. "Leave her to me."

Arcadia shivered as her captor let her go. The Death Eater in front of Arcadia took off her mask, and Arcadia gasped.

"_Bellatrix_?" she said incredulously. The girl gave her a mocking smile and wave.

"Hello, darlin'. Glad to see you still remember me…of course, it would be hard, after the last time I saw you," Bellatrix cackled. Arcadia let out a snarl as she grew angrier with every word Bellatrix spoke.

"Shut up!" she shouted, raising her wand, but she was too slow. Bellatrix sent a final curse her way. As they did so, Arcadia saw the red and green sparks heading towards her in slow motion. Her eyes widened. She ducked…

Suddenly, all the Death Eaters stopped firing spells and touched their left forearms and…_disappeared_.

…she ducked too late.

* * *

_I don't know what to write. This year had to have been the most boring year ever at Hogwarts; even the Christmas Feast was boring, and that isn't something you can say every day (actually, you can only say it once a year, haha). I think it's because we didn't have any important exams, so I wasn't trying to fit in Quidditch practice, and revision, and just being with my friends. Sirius says I'm mental, finding it _enjoyable _to rush around with hardly any breaks, but it keeps me on my toes, you know what I mean? 'Course I'm knackered the next day, but you have to live with what you get, I suppose._

_Professor, I'm finding writing these essays really boring – I mean, it's a waste of ten minutes to five hours of my day, depending on how bored I am and how boring I'm finding it. And you obviously never read them, because Sirius wrote last year about how we were gonna make it rain inside the castle last Halloween, and you'd have known about it if you read the essay…or…wait, _did_ you know about it? I swear I saw you smirking when you got your umbrella out…_

Professor,_ you gave us detention for it! You were_ enjoying _it and then _you gave us detention_! How am I ever going to trust you again, Professor? How can I trust you enough to give you this essay that mentions the fact that next Halloween our prank will involve shampoo and hair removal cream (I seriously advise you not to wash your hair that week, Professor)._

_Speaking of the Halloween prank, I have to go – we have a lot of planning to do._

_James Potter, 1977, Sixth Year_

* * *

Sirius' Stunner had missed the Death Eater by a fraction of a second; he'd only just sent it the Death Eater's way, when the Death Eater disappeared. Sirius cursed loudly. He couldn't focus properly on fighting anyway; he'd seen his cousin out there with the Death Eaters. Apparently Bellatrix wasn't lying when she said she'd joined them. He let out a sigh and looked down the stairs at the rest of the pupils – they all looked confused and angry.

And then Sirius saw something that made his heart go cold…Arcadia, lying on the floor, looking…d—

"DEE!" he'd cried, and sprinted down the staircase, almost falling over. He shoved several people out of the way, including James, who quickly recovered and looked to where Sirius was running. His eyes widened and he shook his head slightly, his expression shocked and horrified.

Every head turned to look at Sirius as he fell to his knees next to the Arcadia, whose breathing was quick and harsh. Sirius breathed out, terrified. He cupped Arcadia's face in his hand.

"Dee," he whispered, "what did she hit you with? SOMEONE GET A TEACHER!" he turned and shouted at no one in particular. A couple of fifth years ran off to find someone, and Sirius turned back to the girl in his arms.

Arcadia just shook her head and gasped, unable to talk. Sirius' eyes stung, but he ignored it.

"Dee, please," he said desperately, tilted her head back slightly so he could look right in her eyes. Arcadia's gaze moved to his own. She opened her mouth slightly.

"I…" she croaked, the sound barely audible. She took in a deep breath. "I…"

On the stairs, the fifth years had brought along with them not a teacher, but Lily Evans, who stopped suddenly and gaped, not at Arcadia, but at someone else. James, who was a few stairs below her, climbed up and muttered something to her. Lily nodded, apparently dumbstruck.

Suddenly, there was movement behind Sirius.

"Move aside," said a voice. Sirius ignored it. "Move - I can fix her."

Sirius still didn't move, but Arcadia's gaze moved to the person behind him. Her eyes widened in surprise, but almost immediately closed in pain. The person behind Sirius sighed impatiently and shoved him to the side, where he was out of the way, while saying, "If you don't move, she'll definitely die." The person crouched down and inspected Arcadia's face and tilted her head back. "Now, if you give me the chance….I might just save her."

Sirius sat up, rubbing his arm, and glared at the woman. When he saw her, his mouth dropped open.

"Oh, don't look so surprised," Petunia Dursley snapped. "Just 'cause I had my magic stripped away doesn't mean I've forgotten everything."

Everyone stood in silence, watching her work, not daring to move. They watched her getting out gadgets and poking Arcadia in several places, causing the girl to let out a whimper of pain. Sirius clenched his fists to stop himself from shoving Petunia away. He knew that if he did, Arcadia _would_ die. He knew that if he let Petunia work, Arcadia had a chance of surviving.

After an hour, Petunia dropped all her equipment to the ground with a loud crash. Sirius held his breath as she turned to look at him. She nodded.

"She's going to be just fine," she whispered. Sirius couldn't help it, he let out a cry of joy and fell down to the ground next to Arcadia. Lily, who had unconsciously grabbed hold of James' hand when she'd seen her friend, let out a sigh of relief.

Petunia looked around the Entrance Hall at all the pupils. All of them looked windswept and dirty; some were crying; most looked lost. Petunia's gaze fell to the ground, where several people lay, unmoving. She shook her head disbelievingly.

"What did they do _wrong_?" she asked, her tearful voice echoing in the quietness.

Just then, the doors banged open and Dumbledore, many Aurors and the Minister of Magic walked in. On the stairs, James stood up straighter and glared at someone in the small crowd.

"Blimey!" the Minister exclaimed, looking around. His voice seemed unnaturally loud and cheerful in the silent room. "What a mess! Death Eaters, eh? Sorry we couldn't get here sooner, ladies and gents, there was a spot of bother in the Ministry. We were under attack, and then we heard Hogwarts was under attack…" he shook his head. Every student turned to glare at him. Dumbledore and the Aurors all frowned at him disapprovingly. He just smiled brightly back, and clapped his hands.

"Well, looks like you all sorted yourself out, so I'll be going…" he walked back out of the door, a few of the Aurors following him. The rest all looked apologetically at the pupils, a couple mumbled sorry, and then they all – apart from one – followed the Minister as well.

Lily dropped James' hand and walked down the rest of the stairs to where Sirius and Arcadia were sitting.

James glowered at the Auror still standing by the entrance – his father. The man pointedly ignored his son and turned to look at Dumbledore.

"You might want to have these pupils sent to Mungos, they all need a Post-Trauma Potion, possibly a Dreamless Sleep P—"

"We don't need you to fuss over us, Dad, if we managed to fight them without you, we'll manage to decide what we need without you," James snapped loudly at his father. Mr Potter turned to finally acknowledge his son. They stood glaring at each other for a few long moments.

"Well, well, well," Mr Potter drawled, "fine, alright, let's all just leave and let my son take care of this, because, of course, a sixth-year at Hogwarts would know better than a fully trained Auror."

James' hands balled into fists. "I know much more than you do!" he shouted, pointing at his dad. "Just piss off, you were no help to us before and you're no help now! Go back to your office and fill out that stupid form about how you 'helped' us so much by not even being here!"

Mr Potter's lips thinned and he chose not to reply, turning back to Dumbledore.

"As I was saying…"

James gritted his teeth; his eyes narrow and gaze dangerous.

"Oi," someone behind him whispered, and he turned around to face Tia, who was sporting a black eye and a few cuts, but didn't appear to be too injured. She walked down to where James was standing and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just let your dad do his job and—"

"Telling Dumbledore what to do isn't his job, his job is to_ protect_ us," James said bitterly, moving his gaze back to his father, who had now stopped talking to Dumbledore and was walking back out of the castle. "I let him do that, and he didn't even _try_."

Tia sighed. "You don't know that James, he could have been trying," she said quietly. She paused for a moment. "You know, at least he _did _turn up, even if he was late," she whispered, nodding at Arcadia, who was now sitting up gingerly, wincing slightly, and talking quietly with Lily. She seemed upset.

And James realised with a jolt that Arcadia's father hadn't even bothered to show.

* * *

**One Week Later**

"…Petunia knew Henry Kaser, she used to tutor him in Muggle Studies, I remember her talking about how sweet he was…'course, he was only a second year at the time, so…" Lily trailed off, smiling sadly.

Seven teenagers were crowded around a bed in the Hospital Wing. On that bed was Arcadia Yapp, looking tired and upset, but, physically, perfectly well.

"You all right, Prongs?" Sirius asked suddenly, and everyone turned to look at the bespectacled boy. He was sitting with his feet on a chair, resting his chin on his knees. He made a small noise.

Sirius walked over to his friend. "You're upset about Melissa and Daniel, aren't you?" he said. It wasn't a question – he knew the answer already. Melissa Jennings and Daniel Johnson were in the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and James knew them very well. They were killed in the attack.

James nodded. "They didn't deserve to die," he whispered, his gaze falling to the tiled floor.

"No one did, James," Carissa said quietly. James shook his head.

"They _especially_ didn't," he said, quietly fierce. "Mel's mother had just given birth to twins and Melissa had never even met them. And Dan was going to ask his girlfriend to marry him. Now Mel's brothers will never meet her, and Daniel's girlfriend won't have someone to be with when she leaves this place, no one to be certain she can be safe with…_they _didn't deserve that, either."

Everyone looked away awkwardly, except Sirius, who just crouched down and put an arm round his friend and looked at him carefully.

"But they were both _happy_, weren't they?" he asked slowly. "They were both very happy before they died. And that's the best way to die, isn't it? Happy?"

"No," James muttered, putting his forehead against his knees. "It's protecting the people you love."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "And they did just that, didn't they?"

James didn't answer. Arcadia made a sudden noise.

"Merlin, James, why are you getting so depressing?" she asked loudly, her voice cracking, and she winced, placing a hand on her stomach. Everyone's gaze snapped to her. She took in a shaky breath. "Can you remember at all what they were like? Of course you can, but I'll remind you: they were the happiest, most fun people I - _we_'ve ever met. There was never a dull moment with them, and if we ever got onto a sad or depressing topic, what did they do? They cracked a joke to make everyone smile, or made idiots of themselves to get us laughing. And this is how you want to remember them? By getting moody or melancholy about what they can't have? Well what about what they _did_ have – great families, great friends and a great life in general. They were happy. They wouldn't want us to mourn them. They'd want us to laugh at all the fun times, all the _happy_ times. So get that bloody frown off your face and—"she coughed lightly and sat up straighter "—remember that one time, when the Slytherins snuck onto the Pitch when it was our practice that was scheduled, and Daniel cast that spell to—"

"Oh, don't remind me!" James interrupted, groaning, and Sirius laughed loudly at the memory. "Naked Slytherins…ugh!"

"What a day that was," Peter commented loudly. "That was the day that we—"

"—set McGonagall's hair on fire!" Sirius interrupted, cackling. Everyone started laughing at the look on his face.

"That was _you_?" Tia exclaimed. Remus raised his eyebrows.

"But, of course, who else would it be?" he asked.

"And d'you guys remember when Mel snogged Jonno after that Quidditch match?" Sirius asked, grinning. "Did you see the look on his face?"

James couldn't help but grin. "I'll never forget it, it was priceless!" he said, chuckling. "I think someone took a picture, I'll have to ask around…"

"Hey," Carissa said suddenly, "d'you remember when you guys cursed everyone's food three years ago…?"

And that was how their sixth year at Hogwarts ended – with the _happier_ memories.

* * *

**Yeah, Arcadia was going to die, but then I got this great idea that I can't use if she's dead – and no, she's not going to be become a Death Eater, or help Peter or tell Voldemort secrets or anything like that.**

**I know this chapter was basically James/Lily free, and we hardly saw Lily, but I promise I'll make it up to you next chapter!**

**Um, you guys are probably gonna ask about Petunia...here are a few points about her in this chapter...**

**1) Well, in this story, she is a witch but she had her magic taken away, like Hagrid, only she had it take away after a while of Healer training. Why? I don't know, it doesn't really matter in this story. I know it meant she did something bad, but I like to think it was an accident or she got framed or something.**

**2) Yes, Petunia is friendly with Lily, because I like to think that Petunia really does love her sister, and she only got angry with her for dying. It would be easy for Petunia to pretend to dislike her sister because she's a witch, because Petunia can't use her magic any more, and would also make it easy to pretend that she's a Muggle. I know she can choose any other reason to not like Lily, but I thought of this idea years ago and I wanted to use it in a story, and now, here you are!**

**3) The stuff Petunia used to heal Arcadia with is a Wizard's First Aid Kit. Petunia is allowed to have it because she is still technically a witch, and she can still get Wizard's diseases like Wizard's Flu, Wizard's Fever and Wizard's Chicken Pox. The Kit also includes items which can fix cuts and bruises and most curses and hexes, which is what Petunia used on Arcadia.**

**If you have any more questions about anything in this chapter then just include them in your review and I will do my best to answer them!**

**The next chapter _probably_ won't be the last, because, judging by the way it's going, it's going to be just seventh year, but I might have to include the 'After Hogwarts' as well if it ends up not being enough (but it probably will be, so no worries!)**

**Next Time (well, what I've written of it):**

"You know, apparently people like us can't have serious relationships," James commented, staring up at the ceiling of the seventh-year boys' dormitories.

_**-S-**_

"Oh," he said slowly, looking away from his friend, "you're ready for a serious relationship…with _Evans_, right. Prongs, you're a prat."

**­_-S-_**

Lily's mouth dropped open when she saw him.

"Oh my God, what happened?" she exclaimed

_**-S-**_

"What are you doing?" he asked. Lily ignored him, let go of his hair, and started undoing his tie. "Whoa, Evans, calm down, we've got all the time you want."

**Reviews remind me to _never give up_! And they make me SMILE :)**


	5. Seventh

**Ooh, you've got a long chapter this time! Some of it was written today and yesterday, so it'll probably be really bad near the end, but I wanted to get this up before my revision and exams and stuff begin, so sorry if it's rubbish quality!**

**Oh well. I was going to cut this chapter in half but then you wouldn't have the essays in one, so you'll have to make do with a longer chapter (I don't know if that's a good thing or not)!**

**Thanks to HalfBloodHannah, Young Prewett, emuroo, Mandy and nOtThEuSuAl for reviewing!**

**When They Wrote Essays**

**Chapter Five**

**The Seventh and After**

_17th October, 1977_

"You know, apparently people like us can't have serious relationships," James commented, staring up at the ceiling of the seventh-year boys' dormitories.

It was a Saturday. Peter and Remus had gone down to the kitchens for a late lunch (they'd missed it, as their chess games had become increasingly longer and more difficult). The girls had snuck out to Hogsmeade (using the Invisibility Cloak, of course. They'd have used the Map, but Sirius had gotten it confiscated a few nights before), so Sirius and James were stuck by themselves. Deciding it was too cold and wet for Quidditch, they thought that they should just laze around for an afternoon, something which they hadn't done in ages.

Right now they were in the boys' dormitories, on their four-posters, staring up at the ceiling and talking about anything and everything.

Sirius snorted. "I have Sirius rela—"

"Sirius – that pun stopped being funny before you'd ever even said it."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "'course it was funny when you did," he replied sarcastically. James grinned.

"'Course."

"Who told you we can't have serious relationships?" Sirius asked, grabbing a small ball off his bedside table and throwing it up in the air. James shrugged.

"No one, really," he answered, eyeing an especially bright bit of green gum stuck to the ceiling. Sirius caught the ball and threw it up again. "It's just popular guys never seem to have them, do they? Take celebrities, for example. The longest celebrity marriage I've ever seen was three months."

"You lie," Sirius accused, throwing the ball up. James shook his head.

"'Course, that's the wizard ones. I dunno about the Muggle ones. I'll have to ask Lily…"

He trailed off and they stayed silent for a few minutes, Sirius still throwing the ball.

"Well, I've been with Dee for ages," he said suddenly, and missed the ball as it came back down. It hit the tips of his fingers and fell down to the floor, rolling away. Sirius sighed.

"Yeah, but you haven't actually announced it to the world, have you?" James replied, rolling onto his side and looking at his friend. "I mean, with the ones you did, they only lasted a couple of weeks, a few months at most."

Sirius shrugged. "Maybe that's why I haven't announced it," he said casually. James smiled and rolled back onto his back. Sirius looked at his friend.

"Maybe it's just people who think they can't have long relationships who don't," he said quietly. James looked at him. "I mean, look at you, your longest relationship was—"

"Seven months, three weeks, two days," James interrupted, moving his gaze back to the ceiling. Sirius nodded slowly.

"Okay, so that was your longest…with Angela, right?"

James nodded. "Yeah."

"And the rest…well you hadn't even been four months with the rest, have you?"

James sat up suddenly, frowning. "They were all at least a month," he said defensively. "It's not like I was with them f—"

Sirius sat up as well, holding both his hands up in front of him. "Whoa, whoa, Prongs, I know, calm down," he interrupted quickly. James stopped talking and closed his mouth, lips pressed tightly together. "I wasn't implying anything. I was just saying how you believe that you can't have serious relationships, and you haven't had many because of what you believe."

James gaze dropped to the ground. "I never said I believe that I can't have a serious relationship," he said quietly. Sirius sat up straighter, eyeing his friend.

"You think you can?"

"I_ know_ I can," James said firmly, looking up at Sirius, who was grinning excitedly and rolling off his bed.

"Then you _have_ to meet this girl," Sirius announced, standing up. "Her name's Amanda, I met her when I managed to escape from my family for a few hours when we went to America a couple of years ago. Anyway, Amanda, she's had a few flings this year, but she's ready for a serious relationship. Unfortunately for her, and fortunately for you, she doesn't trust the guys in her school – she goes to Hartmand's – you know…the one in California. Well anyway, she asked me and a couple of guys—"

"No thanks," James interrupted loudly, also standing up. He walked over to the door and down the stairs into the common room. Sirius sighed and followed him.

"Oh, come on, Prongs, she's really nice, you'll love her!" he insisted, catching up with his friend. Together they walked out of the common room.

"I don't care," James replied shortly. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You said you're ready for a serious relationship, and she's ready for a serious relationship, so what's the problem?" he demanded. James kept his gaze straight ahead and his mouth shut tight. Comprehension dawned to Sirius.

"Oh," he said slowly, looking away from his friend, "you're ready for a serious relationship…with _Evans_, right. Prongs, you're a prat."

James finally looked at his friend. "Excuse me?"

"You're a prat," Sirius repeated. "Seriously. You've been pining after her for years—"

"I have not been pining!"

"Whatever. If she wanted to go out with you, Prongs, she would have done already. Just give up."

James looked at his friend for a few moments. They walked in silence for a while.

"It's great that my best friend has so much confidence in me," James said quietly. Sirius groaned.

"Prongs, mate, I'm not saying that she doesn't _like_ you," Sirius said with mock patience. "I'm just saying that—"

"Oh, shut up," James snapped. Sirius let out a huge sigh.

"Prongs—"

"I said, shut up."

"You started this whole conversation."

"I did not, I was just commenting on how most people think that people like us don't have serious relationships!" James exclaimed.

"Potter, shut up."

"You shut up."

"No, I told you to shut up first."

"I beg to differ."

"I did."

"You did not, I told you to shut up when you were starting to ramble."

"You told me to shut up because you can't face the facts."

"Ah, so you agree that I told you to shut up first!"

"I never said that."

"You were implying it."

"Maybe I was, but I'd never admit it."

"Keep telling yourself that, Padfoot..."

"I will…wait…"

* * *

_30th November, 1977_

Lily's mouth dropped open when she saw him.

"Oh my God, what happened?" she exclaimed, standing up from where she was sitting by the fire. James raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry?"

She gestured at his flat hair, tidy uniform and polished shoes.

"What happened? Have you realised Halloween was a month ago?"

James glanced down at himself. Okay, so he looked different, but he didn't think it was that bad. Okay, maybe doing up his top button was a bit much; no one did that, but still…

"Yes, I know Halloween was a month ago, and nothing happened, I just felt like a change," James lied, shrugging. Lily's eyes narrowed as she regarded him suspiciously.

"_Really_?" she said in a tone that made it clear that she didn't believe him. James nodded, and Lily walked closer, still looking suspicious. "You felt like a change..."

"Yup."

"Liar."

James gaze snapped up to Lily's and she smirked at him. He opened his mouth to defend himself, but decided he might as well give up – the argument would've probably lasted until June if he hadn't.

"Alright, so I didn't just fancy a change," he sighed, flopping down on the sofa. Lily sat down next to him, smiling triumphantly.

"Go on, then, why the change?" she asked. James put his head on the armrest and mumbled something. "What?"

"Sirius said—"

"Oh, God, say nothing more," Lily groaned, sitting back. James placed his feet on her legs, and she pushed them off. "Gerroff; put them on the table."

"It's too high," James whined. Lily snorted.

"I don't care, I'm not being your personal foot-rest," she retorted. James placed his feet back on her knees. "Get them off me and use soap next time you wash them."

James suddenly sat up, his expression indignant.

"My feet don't smell!" he exclaimed, placing them on the floor. Lily laughed loudly at him.

"I was kidding," she chortled. James gave her a mock glare and she smiled impishly back. "C'mere," she said, gesturing for him to lean closer, and he did so. Lily reached out and ruffled his hair. James eyes widened in surprise, but he made no move to stop her.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Lily ignored him, let go of his hair, and started undoing his tie. "Whoa, Evans, calm down, we've got all the time you want."

"Shut up and stand up," Lily ordered, undoing the top two buttons on his shirt. James did as he was told, and Lily smiled at him as she reached for his shirt and pulled it out of his trousers. James cleared his throat uncomfortably and glanced around the common room to make sure no one was paying attention to them. Luckily for him, he and Lily were the only people in there.

"Why won't your hair stay messy?" Lily's annoyed voice made him look at her. He started laughing.

"That's the first time I've ever heard _any_one say that...least of all you!" he chuckled. Lily rolled her eyes and grabbed her wand. As she flicked it once, James hair mussed itself up. Another flick and his shoes were no longer shiny, but had mud stains all over them.

Lily stepped back and eyed him. She nodded, apparently satisfied.

"Much better," she commented. James looked down at himself, bemused.

"Lily, did you just make me _messy_?" he asked, in shock. Lily nodded.

"Yeah, the smart look doesn't suit you," she told him nonchalantly, walking back over to the sofa and lying down on it. James stood, gaping at her. How could she be so nonchalant about this?!

"I'd have thought it would be you who liked it best!"

Lily looked up at him. She shrugged.

"In third year, maybe," she agreed, "but now I find the smart look a bit…_boring_."

James stared at her, lost for words. Lily smiled back at him.

"Don't look so shocked, I have changed in the last few years, you know," she sighed, placing her head on the armrest. James shook his head.

"Of all the people…" he trailed off. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Come here," she said, motioning for him to sit down, "I need a foot-rest."

* * *

_15th January 1978_

"Hey, Iss," Lily said, flopping down on the couch next to her friend. The girl looked up from her book, smiled at the redhead and then continued to study. Lily sat there, looking around awkwardly for a few moments before looking back at her friend.

"Iss, d'you ever feel like…" she trailed off. Carissa looked up at her friend inquisitively. Lily shook her head. "Never mind."

Carissa shrugged and returned to her book. Lily suddenly got the urge to speak again.

"D'you ever feel like we're not really…well…friends, anymore?" she blurted out, and immediately regretted it. She hated talking about her feelings – which is probably why she liked having to write the end-of-year essays for McGonagall, because not only was she _writing_ down her feelings, but McGonagall never mentioned them after they were handed in, so Lily knew she could trust her Professor never to say anything to anyone else. She just hoped she would never talk about it to her!

Carissa stared at Lily. "What d'you mean?" she asked, closing her book. Lily's gaze fell to the ground and she shrugged.

"I mean…well…we never really…_talk_ any more, do we?" she said quietly, and Carissa leaned forward to hear her. "We never really talk like friends."

"Well we don't talk like enemies," Carissa said, nonplussed. Lily shook her head and her hair fell annoyingly into her face. She pushed it back impatiently.

"No, I mean…" she trailed off, wondering how to put it. "…well…okay, take how I talk to Arcadia. We are constantly teasing each other, whispering about other people, bickering for fun…"

"Are you talking about you and Arcadia or you and Potter?" Carissa asked amusedly, raising an eyebrow. Lily flushed.

"Me and Arcadia!" she said quickly. Carissa gave her a knowing smirk. Lily suddenly let out a loud laugh.

"What?"

"I meant talking like this!" Lily exclaimed, raising her arms in the air. "Talking like we're actually _friends_ and not colleagues! We haven't done that since…_second _year or something like that!" She paused. "I've missed you, Iss."

Carissa cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Erm…I…I don't like being called 'Iss' anymore…just – just Issa or Issy or something. Not Iss."

Lily's smile faded. "Since when?" she asked. Carissa scratched her neck awkwardly.

"Since fifth year, when I broke up with Drew," she replied quietly. Lily's mouth dropped open.

"_You broke up with Drew_?" she exclaimed, standing up. A few fourth years turned to look at her, sniggering, "in _fifth year_? Carissa!"

Carissa also stood up, shaking her head. "Merlin, maybe you're right!" she sighed. "Maybe we really haven't talked much. I mean, considering how basically everyone in the school knew, but not my best friend…"

Lily clapped a hand to her forehead. "My God, Carissa, I knew it was bad, but this bad?" she groaned, and took her hand away. They stood in silence for a few minutes, until Carissa spoke up.

"Maybe…maybe we're just…not _best_ friends anymore…?" she trailed off, looking upset at the thought. Lily couldn't blame her, she probably looked the same.

"That'd be really weird," Lily commented, sniffling slightly as she sat back down on the sofa. Carissa followed suit, forcing a laugh.

"It would, wouldn't it?" she asked, her tone _too_ nonchalant. Lily smiled sadly. Maybe they really weren't friends any more…Lily sighed, Carissa grabbed her book back and they both just sat there in awkward silence.

Suddenly Remus appeared and sat on the couch opposite them.

"What are you looking so glum about?" he asked the girls cheerfully. Lily looked at him, downcast. Remus raised his eyebrows. Lily sighed, shaking her head.

"Lily and I don't feel like friends any more," said Carissa. Lily turned to look at her, surprised. Carissa looked back, her expression challenging Lily to admit she thought that Carissa wouldn't say it. Lily shook her head slowly and turned back to Remus. Remus was looking at them, his face blank. Lily cocked her head to one side.

"What?" she asked.

Remus didn't answer, just frowned a little.

"_What_?" Lily repeated slightly irritably. Remus shook his head, stood up and walked up to the boys' dormitories. Lily scowled at his retreating back.

"Fine, don't answer me." she muttered, folding her arms sulkily. "See if I care."

Carissa, who had nose back in her book, snorted.

_**-S-**_

"Moony said you're not friends with Carissa anymore," James commented. It was the middle of the night, and James and Lily were the only people in the common room. Lily was sitting on a couch by the fire, reading a book called 'When the Going Gets Gone, and the Ugly Gets Uglier', and James was on the sofa next to her, his legs slung over the back of it, his body upside down.

When he spoke, Lily dropped her book in surprise.

"_What_?" she exclaimed, looking down at him. "He said that? How? I mean, why? Of course we're friends, we've always been friends, why would he say that? Why? Does he not like me any more, is he trying to get my friends mad at me? Because really, we are friends, I swear. He's lying to you, you should be careful…"

James raised an eyebrow at her, and she trailed off, looking awkward.

"Well…I suppose he's right," Lily sighed, leaning to the side and placing her head on the armrest. James slid off the sofa and sat back on it the right way up. Lily looked at him. He stared right back.

"Go on, then," James said motioning with his hand for her to continued talking. Lily shrugged.

"What else is there to say?" she muttered. "I don't know anything about her. I only found out today that she broke up with Drew – in _fifth _year! It's been two years and I didn't even know!"

James bit back a laugh.

"Well…I'd say that's a record, considering you live in the same dorm, and you're best friends," he said slowly. Lily raised her head off the armrest and eyed him incredulously.

"_That's what I'm saying_," she snapped. "We _aren't _best friends. We don't know anything about each other! Do _you_ tell_ your_ best friends everything?"

James suddenly looked awkward and his gaze dropped to his feet. He scratched his neck uncomfortably.

"Well…er…" he cleared his throat, still avoiding her gaze. "I don't…well there are some things you don't tell your friends!" he said hotly, as if Lily was accusing him. "I mean, girls talk about everything, but boys…"

"Oh, please," Lily snorted. "You Marauders tell each other everything."

"Not everything," James muttered, scowling slightly. Lily rolled her eyes and, sighing, slouched down on the couch, closing her eyes.

"Night," she mumbled.

"You're sleeping here?" she heard James' amused voice ask. She shrugged.

"It's comfy…"

"I'm sure your bed is so much more," James said, and Lily heard him getting up. "Come on, Lils, up to bed with you."

"Yes, Mother," Lily sighed.

* * *

_1st April 1978_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was the first thing that Lily heard that morning. She jumped about a foot in the air and fell off her bed, crying out in surprise, and ended up banging her head on the bedside table.

"Ow!" she reached up and rubbed her head. Quickly, she stood up and walked over to the stairs, Tia at her heels. Carissa and Arcadia were suspiciously absent. Just before they reached the girls' staircase, Lily stopped abruptly, Tia almost walking into her. She looked at the redhead inquisitively.

"What day is it?" Lily asked. Tia frowned.

"Er…Saturday, why?"

"No, I mean, the date," Lily said, waving a hand impatiently.

"Oh!" Tia blinked. "Well…Thursday was the twenty-ninth – I remember because that's my nan's birthday. So that means today's the…first."

She watched as comprehension dawned onto Lily.

"April Fool's Day," the two girls chorused, sighing.

"Right," said Lily. "Let's go see what poor sod they pranked this time."

They braced themselves, opened the door to the staircase and climbed down.

"Oh my…" Lily gasped, gaping at the sight in front of her.

"What is it?" Tia whispered.

"Whatever you do," Lily muttered back. "Don't take another step forward or I'll fall in."

"Fall in…?" Tia trailed off. "Merlin's great-aunt…"

The common room was a lake. Not only was it a lake, it was a deep lake. And there were fish. And—

"Lily flower, these were for you!" Sirius called to her from a canoe, pointing at a couple of lilies. Lily turned to look at him and laughed loudly. He was dressed in the most ridiculous stripy shirt she had ever seen – and a _beret_. A _light blue _beret.

"Thanks, Sirius," she called back to him. "Who—"

"Ladies," another voice said. The two girls turned to look at the speaker. It was a very serious-looking James, also dressed in a stripy shirt and a beret (light green). He, unlike Sirius, didn't have a canoe, but what looked like a blow-up boat for the seaside. The inside of the boat, however, looked completely solid.

James stood up carefully and bowed at the two girls.

"Care to join?" he asked, politely holding his hand out to Lily, who curtsied, took his hand and jumped into the boat, followed by Tia. Lily was right – the inside of the boat had been Charmed solid. She walked over to the side, and peered down at the water curiously.

"Thank you, sir," Tia said to James, her face completely straight. James smiled back.

"Where are Arcadia and Carissa?" Lily asked the messy-haired boy, turning around and sitting down properly.

James tapped the boat with his wand, making it slowly drift towards the portrait hole.

"Wait, Lily and I are in our pyjamas!" Tia exclaimed, blushing.

James waved his wand, and the two girls were dressed in their school uniform.

"Now you're not," he said simply, stuffing his wand in his pocket. "And Carissa and Arcadia are somewhere in the school. We decided to give them a boat as well when they woke up and Arcadia fell in. That's who screamed. But don't worry, if someone falls in and they stay with their head underwater for more than five seconds, they float to the top and stay there. Then they swim or get rescued. The teachers all have boats as well; we put them in their offices during the night. I bet they'll be surprised when THEY wake up."

He laughed.

"How the hell did you _do _this?" Lily asked, looking around as they exited the common room. The whole corridor ahead was filled with water, and Lily could assume that so was the whole _school_. James grinned and tapped his nose.

"A good magician never reveals his secrets," he said.

"But you're not a magician, you're a wizard," Lily pointed out, and James shrugged.

"A good wizard, then."

They sat in silence for a few moments, until they reached another corridor.

"This Charm-work is amazing." Lily said suddenly, causing James to grin.

"All mine," he said proudly, and then grinned widely. "Oh, watch out, we're reaching the stairs, put your seatbelts on."

And a seatbelt appeared next to each person. Lily grabbed hers and clipped it to a hook on her left. She looked behind her at the rapids caused by the stairs.

"Going down!" James shouted, and they all whooped with joy as they reached the stairs.

* * *

_16th April 1978_

"James, you have one term left. That's it. One term, and then you'll probably never see her again."

"Don't be stupid," James snapped. "You're going out with her best friend. We'll probably spend most of our time together. It'll be hard not to see her again. Now will you shut up? I'm revising."

Sirius stared at him in shock. They were in the common room, sitting (where else?) on the sofas by the fireplace. James had a pile of Potions notes in front of him – apparently he was revising them all for NEWTs.

"Prongs, we have two months 'til NEWTs," Sirius said, but James ignored him, muttering the ingredients of a potion under his breath. Sighing exasperatedly, Sirius got up and walked over to Tia and Carissa, who were discussing…well, something girly, probably.

"Hey, Sirius," said Tia, smiling brightly as he sat down. "All ready for the Quidditch final?"

"Well, Prongs seems to think so, as he hasn't scheduled a practice for the next week," Sirius replied, rubbing his eyes wearily. "He's too busy revising, apparently."

"He's too busy doing _what_?" Lily's voice snapped, and they all turned to look at the girl. She was holding her broomstick in one hand, and three books in another. She dropped them all on the floor and placed her hands on her hips, looking at Sirius.

"He's, er—"

"He's too busy to schedule a practice because he's busy _revising_?" Lily hissed so that James wouldn't hear her. "Is he _mad_? Did we swap bodies last year or something?"

"Apparently," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "Go talk to him, will you?"

"You _bet_ I will," Lily snarled. "I need all the practice I can get!"

And with that she whirled around and stomped over to the unsuspected James.

"Oh dear," Tia muttered. "He's in _big_ trouble."

"She's right, though," Carissa replied. "This is the last final we'll ever see or take part in at Hogwarts. If they don't practice and we lose to Ravenclaw, no one will ever forgive James, including himself."

"Very wise words, Bentley," Sirius said, after a moment's silence. Carissa smiled back at him.

"—_wrong _with you?"

"—shut the hell up—"

"—beat Ravenclaw—"

"—got our NEWTs!"

"In two months! The final's in—"

"—off back to your friends, Evans."

Over by James, Lily stood up straight, eyes blazing.

"QUIDDITCH TEAM!" she bellowed. Everyone in the common room suddenly turned silent and looked at her. "We are going to have a practice! Right now! Potter, our very own Captain, won't be there, but we can do well without him! So get your ARSES down to the PITCH and let's actually get _ready_ to play Ravenclaw!"

Some people cheered, going up to their dormitories to get their Quidditch robes. Lily smiled triumphantly at James, who stood up, glaring.

"You can't do that!" he exclaimed.

"Watch me," Lily snarled, poking his chest before shoving him back onto the sofa. She walked over to where she had dropped her broomstick, picked it up, and flounced out of the common room, everyone gaping at her retreating back.

"Ooh, feisty," Sirius said loudly. Many people laughed, but James ignored him, stood up and walked up to his own dormitory. He returned a few minutes later carrying his broomstick and wearing his Quidditch robes, looking disgruntled.

"—practice without captain…I'll show them," he was muttering, scowling. Sirius grinned at the two girls and stood up.

"Well, better get my stuff then," he said jovially.

They won the match, of course. McGonagall cried.

* * *

_23rd June 1978_

"I can't believe we never have to do another exam at Hogwarts," Sirius muttered, lying down, staring up at the clear blue sky through the leaves of 'their' beech tree.

The Marauders were by the very same tree that they sat next to in their fifth year. Sirius and James were lying down, arms casually behind their heads. Remus was leaning against the tree trunk and reading a book. Peter was writing a letter to his mum.

"However glad that thought makes me, it's also kind of sad," James mumbled, closing his eyes. "We'll never have McGonagall yelling at us for not doing homework…"

"Never get another detention for our pranks…" Sirius sighed.

Peter sat up straight, a confused expression on his face.

"Never win another Quidditch final…"

"Never sneak out to Hogsmeade using our secret passageways…"

"Oh, shut up," Remus snorted.

"Never sit by this tree and be told by Moony to shut up…" Sirius continued dreamily, and Remus whacked him on the head with his book.

"How mature," James commented lazily.

"Remember how mature you were the last time we were out here after important exams?" Sirius asked pointedly.

James ignored him and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the sun's rays softly stroking his face. So when they were blocked, he opened his eyes, rather annoyed. His expression softened when he saw that it was Lily.

"Hey, Lily," he mumbled, "would you mind moving to the left a bit? You're in the way of the sun."

He couldn't see her very well, but he could tell she was raising her eyebrows.

"Sorry, James, but I'm gonna have to get you to stand up," Lily replied, rolling her eyes at Sirius, who had Transfigured a nearby stone into a feather, and was tickling Remus' nose with it. "I need to talk to you."

James groaned and reluctantly sat up. Lily tapped her foot impatiently.

"Take your time, no worries," she said sarcastically. "We have all week, after all."

James grinned and stretched, pretending to yawn. He slowly put his arms down and got onto his knees.

"Oh, the _pain_!" he cried dramatically, sitting back down properly. Lily rolled her eyes and grabbed his ear.

"OW!" he yelled, and Lily grinned as he got to his feet carefully.

"Good boy," Lily smirked and let him go. James' hand flew to his ear, and he mock glared at Lily, who smiled back, motioning for him to follow her.

"Where are we going?" he asked her as they walked. Lily shrugged.

"I dunno, I just wanted to talk," she said, looking over at her friends, who were sitting with a few Hufflepuffs by the lake.

"About what?"

Lily was quiet for a moment.

"D'you…d'you remember the last time you asked me out?" she asked quietly, and James looked at her, surprised and puzzled. Lily's face was hidden by her hair but he could tell that she was blushing.

"Yeah…" he said slowly. "Why?"

Lily took in a breath. "D'you…remember what I said?" she mumbled, sounding embarrassed. James raised his eyebrows.

"That you'd rather go out with the giant squid…or something to that effect…?" he replied, still extremely confused. Lily nodded and cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Well…" she trailed off, inspecting her nails

"Well…" James motioned for her to continue. Lily swallowed.

"Well…I changed my mind," she said quickly, and James could practically _feel_ her face turn even redder.

He stopped walking.

"You…_what_?" he exclaimed before catching up with the redhead. A few people stared at them as they walked past.

"You heard," Lily muttered shortly. James shook his head disbelievingly.

"You _changed your mind_?" he exclaimed. "That makes _no_ sense! _Why_?"

"_Because_," Lily snapped, and then paused. "I've changed. I _told _you. I'm not fifth-year Lily any more."

"Well, you haven't been her for two years," James said cheekily, and Lily looked at him exasperatedly. He grinned back.

"So, since I've changed my mind…" Lily said slowly, avoiding his gaze, "how about we go to Hogsmeade some time before the end of the year?"

James gaped at her

"Are you asking me out?" he exclaimed. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well, would you look at that," she drawled. "I am. How strange. So are you in?"

James grinned from ear to ear. "Definitely."

* * *

_It's less than a week until the end of the year. It's sad to know that I'll never be sitting in the common room, writing my end of year essay, ever again. It's been a fun journey, but I guess everything comes to an end, eventually, doesn't it? I suppose it's time to get out of the car and go home. Problem is, I've always thought of Hogwarts as my home._

_This year wasn't very different to other years. I managed to become Keeper for the Quidditch team, and we won the final, of course. Now all we have to do is win the House Cup, and this year would be GREAT for Gryffindors!_

_Then there were NEWTs. I think it went alright for me, but I'm not really sure. I can't wait 'til I get my results! I hope I did well. I was predicted O's in Potions, Defence, and Charms, and E's in Ancient Runes and Herbology, but Petunia was predicted A in Herbology and she got an O and became a trainee Healer, so you never know…_

_Once I have my results I can apply for a job. I'm thinking of working in the Law area, or possibly in the Ministry's Charms area. It sounds quite good, but I'm probably going to try a work experience or something similar._

_Oh, how stupid of me, this is my last ever end of year essay, and here I am writing about work experience!_

_I can't _believe_ I've been at Hogwarts for seven years! I swear it feels just like yesterday (as cliché as it sounds) that I was getting off the Hogwarts Express and getting in a boat with Arcadia, Remus, and (to my luck) James. And he pushed me in as well! I don't think I'll ever quite forgive him for that._

_I _was _slightly surprised when I found out he was Head Boy, because Remus was Prefect, but I can understand why Dumbledore chose him. James' very dedicated. _

_Well, I'm going to go now, Professor. I hope you had a good year, and I know you aren't _actually_ pleased that the Marauders are leaving; you enjoy the attention they give you – I can see it._

_Bye, Professor!_

_Lily Evans, 1978, Seventh Year_

* * *

_Enzo Ferrari was best known for inventing the fastest broomstick in the world: the Ferrari. He only made one. Then he went and crashed it, the idiot. He forgot what he used to make it so fast, so there never was another one. Ferrari then decided that it was the broomstick's fault, and then decided it was the whole wizarding world's fault. So he 'quit' the Wizarding World and made a new Muggle invention, the Ferrari cars. These were much more popular, and Muggles are still buying them today, for stupid, expensive prices._

_The Silver Arrow is now the best broomstick in the wizarding world. Well, for the moment. Sources say that Henry Firebolt is working on one (the fastest _ever_), saying it will probably come out in thirty or so odd years. I'll be getting my children one each, and if I can't because I'm in a coma, or dead, or very, very poor (which I doubt I will be), Sirius will get it. He lost a bet, and instead of giving me money, he'll be buying my kids a really good broom. Haha._

_Okay, off the subject of broomsticks…I LOVE SEVENTH YEAR! Not the NEWTs, I hated those, but everything else was GREAT! I was Head Boy which meant later curfew, Head Boy and Girl bathroom, _and _patrolling for hours with Lily Evans – can't get any better than that. And after _years _of 'pining' (as Sirius said), we're finally going out! RESULT!_

_Unfortunately, the end of seventh-year means leaving Hogwarts and getting a job. I'm going to be an Auror, of course, but I'll try and be home more than my dad was. I don't want _my_ kids to end up disliking me as much as I dislike my dad._

_Yeah…_

_Anyway, I'd better go now, we're planning something for the Feast, so watch out for the…well, that would be telling, wouldn't it? Don't worry, it's not bad. Honestly._

_Bye Professor, you've been great, even if you did take about ten thousand points off us Marauders all together!_

_James Potter, 1978, Seventh Year_

* * *

_30th June 1978_

The plates were clear. The goblets were empty. And now it was time to start the last Leaving Feast the seventh-years of 1978 would ever eat as pupils.

Dumbledore stood up, his eyes twinkling, smiling at the faces all staring up at him.

"Another year has gone by," he said merrily, "another year gone so quickly. And before we begin eating this fantastic food, there are a few things I would like to say to you…"

"Oh, hurry up," Sirius muttered, rolling his eyes. James kicked him.

"Patience is the key, my friend," he said mysteriously. Sirius snorted.

"He's just waffling on about—"

"Ssh! He is gonna say the winner of the House Cup!" James hissed at his friend, who immediately closed his mouth and looked at the Headmaster, eyes gleaming.

"—in fourth place, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifteen points," Dumbledore announced, and everyone in the Hall clapped politely. "In third place, Slytherin—" Sirius cheered and several people laughed "—with three hundred and ninety seven points. In second place…"

Every Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tensed, glaring at the opposing House table.

"…Gryffindor—" he was cut off by loud groans and protests from the Gryffindor table. Eyes twinkling, he waited for noise to subside before continuing.

"—Gryffindor, with four hundred and seventeen points. So that means that this year's House Cup winner is Ravenclaw, with five hundred and thirteen points."

The Ravenclaw table went mad, cheering and screaming and jumping up and down…

"We beat them in Quidditch!" Sirius protested, but he clapped along with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Yeah, but the younger troublemakers got loads of points taken off," James replied, shrugging. "Good for them, I say."

"And don't forget our April Fools prank," Peter, who was sitting across from James, reminded him. James grinned.

"And that," he added.

"And now," Dumbledore said over the noise, "let the Feast…begin!"

_**-S-**_

The plates were clear. The goblets were empty. The Feast had finished – well, almost. Dumbledore was just finishing his finishing speech – the 'you've all been great, now bugger off to bed' speech. James fidgeted impatiently.

"Merlin, he rambles on," Sirius muttered under his breath. James nodded in agreement.

"He doesn't know when to shut up most of the time," he replied quietly, "but this _is _the last time we'll hear His words – and His words are holy."

Sirius snorted.

"—now, off to bed!" Dumbledore was saying cheerfully. "You all have an early start tomorrow—"

"Now, go now!" James hissed at Remus, who muttered something under his breath. There was a whoosh and an explosion. Someone screamed.

"What is it?"

"What's going on?"

"Are we under attack?"

"Look up!"

Dumbledore curiously moved his gaze up to he invisible ceiling. Every face in the Hall copied him.

"Wow!" several people breathed. The Marauders all looked at each other and grinned.

"They're amazing!" Tia and Carissa chorused.

Suddenly, the fireworks stopped and what looked like gold glitter started arranging itself into words:

'_Mr Moony would like to congratulate the seventh-years for staying at Hogwarts for seven years.'_

The words disappeared, and, one after the other, more appeared:

'_Mr Prongs agrees with Mr Moony, and would also like to congratulate the Slytherin Quidditch team for losing to Gryffindor 390 – 10.'_

'_Mr Padfoot agrees with both Mr Moony and Mr Prongs, and, furthermore, would like to congratulate the Professors for dealing with the Marauders for seven whole years.' _

'_Mr Wormtail wishes a good summer, apart from those gits that ruined our prank at Christmas four years ago.'_

And finally:

'_Have a good life people. Hopefully we won't ever see you again. The Marauders.'_

* * *

**NO, IT'S NOT OVER YET!**

**There's two or three more chapters to go - it depends how mad I get when typing. ****I do have some of the next chapter written down in a notebook somewhere…but it probably won't be up for a while, as I'm loaded with coursework and I've got exams in a week, so…I'll try and get it up as soon as possible, but I'm not promising anything. Sorry!**

**Reviews make my day!**


	6. Epilogue

_**(ANY WICKED FANS please read my profile?)**_

**Okay, feel free to kill me after the 21****st**** because I'm planning to do that myself if you don't.**

'**Thank you's and whatnot are at the end.**

* * *

**When They Wrote Essays**

**Epilogue**

_22__nd__ October 1981_

_Dear Minerva,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I can never tell if Remus actually delivers my letters properly or if he drops them halfway to his destination and just sleeps for a week. I suppose it's not his fault that he's so old – but I can't exactly get a new one, can I?_

_Lily and I are going into hiding tomorrow, so this will probably be the last letter I send to anyone for a very long time. I think we both know that this war won't end tomorrow or next week – or even next year. Well anyway, I know my last letter should be to Sirius, but I wanted it to be to you. I don't know if you realised it, Minerva, but you knew more about me than any of my friends did at Hogwarts. And I don't mind, to be honest. Also, if I send a letter like_ this_ to Sirius, well...you know what he's like._

_You'll like what I've sent with this letter – I know, I know, I wrote one every year for seven years, shouldn't that be enough? But I just couldn't resist writing another, because, well, writing down is the only way to admit my feelings – I can't tell Lily I'm bloody terrified, or Sirius that I don't know if I'll ever speak to him again, or Remus that...well. I can't tell anyone anything when they all think I'm the strong one._

_And if I write another essay...maybe Harry can read it when he's older. Actually, he _will _read it when he's older – Minerva, I want you to give this letter to him. And the essay that comes with it. In fact, I'll stop writing now and just let you read it._

_And I warn you now, Min, it's not my usual. Seems like I've finally grown up (somewhat)!_

* * *

_These last twenty-one years have been the worst and the best of my life. Actually, it's hard for them not to be, since I'm only twenty-one. There have been downs (arguments, Snape) and ups (Lily), and I must say, I'm glad that they all happened. The good and the bad. Especially since I know what's going to happen next._

_You know about the prophecy – you may not actually know _it_, but you do know about it. And if Harry was chosen to defeat Voldemort, he will do it – but he will do it alone. Neither I, or you, or Lily or even Dumbledore have the power to defeat Him, only Harry. Harry alone. And I'm scared, Professor, I am. I'm scared because I know I can't help, I'm scared that I'm so bloody useless._

_And I've got the feeling I won't make it to next week, you know? Of course, I've been getting those feelings since I was fifteen, but this time it's stronger. Like something really will happen – and who can blame me, really, I have a wizard-gone-bad after me and my family. But despite that, despite the fact that we're all in danger and might never see each other again – I'm...well, I'm _happy_. Well, not truly happy, that's impossible when you're scared, but there is a little silver lining to the clouds. I'm married to Lily of all people; we have a child...which is all I ever wanted, really. Now I've got it. And I'm happy that I've got it...but, again, I don't think I've ever been more scared. The saying does go '_if you've got nothing, you've got nothing to lose_' – so what if you've got everything?_

_My father once told me that he regretted becoming an Auror because that's why he was rich and it was how he met my mother and got everything he ever wanted. When I was thirteen and too young to understand, he said to me, 'James, whatever you do, never stop wishing. Even if you have everything, never stop wishing for more, because once you do, once you have everything, you have everything to lose. And if you have everything to lose, you will lose it. Because that is how life works.'_

_And I didn't know what he was talking about at the time because it was a week before Christmas and I didn't understand how someone could stop wanting. But then Voldemort killed Grace and Evie and...Well, that was when I grew up, and I began to understand what he meant. Everyone thinks having everything you ever wanted is amazing, and it is, but it means you can lose it all and it'll hurt ten times as bad as not having it ever would._

_And now I've finally got Lily and I wish I never said 'yes' because now Lily and Harry are in danger and it's all because of that one little word that I said. That one stupid little word that I'd wanted Lily to say since..._

_Well anyway. It's been great writing these for you, Professor, despite how much I complained for the first year (I didn't mean any of it). You've been a fantastic teacher, and colleague at the Phoenix...maybe even a friend. _

_James Potter over and out for the last time._

* * *

_Dear Minerva,_

_I'm writing in a hurry as I desperately want to send these to you and James and I decided that we wouldn't send any more letters after the twenty-second, but I just haven't had time to find everything and send it to you until now, so I must do this quickly before James returns from Hogwarts with Albus and Sirius._

_Attached to this letter are several packages I have shrunk. If it's not too rude to ask, Professor – Minerva, sorry – I would like you to take these, enlarge them and keep them safe for when Harry grows up. Then, when you think he's old enough to understand how important they are to us, could you give them to him? You can decide when. If he matured as slowly as James did, then I'd suggest when he's twenty or so, but it's up to you._

_Oh, and Minerva, since I'm writing to you, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you for everything you have done. Since the day you stood on my doorstep and told me I was a witch, well...life hasn't quite been the same! You've been my guide since day one, and I don't quite know _how _to thank you. The words aren't enough in this case, but they are all I have. So thank you._

_Thank you so very much._

* * *

Professor McGonagall occasionally liked going through her old files and reading the absolutely _fantastic _essays of her previous students. But there was always one file that she missed. And that was because that file was hidden behind another several dozen. In it was several newspaper clippings about the Potters, a few letters sent from the Potters, and, of course, the Potters' end-of-year essays. She liked to keep them safe.

If you walked over to the tallest filing cabinet in McGonagall's office and opened the second to bottom draw, you wouldn't find any files. No, you would find a cardboard box. A small cardboard box containing a few shrunken packages, all labelled 'For Harry'. What was inside them, you might wonder. Well, no one knew. Yet.

It was nineteen years after You-Know-Who disappeared, and Harry Potter had managed to defeat him forever. Minerva smiled as she took out the cardboard box, enlarged it and walked over to the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it in the fireplace.

"Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place," she said clearly as she stepped in. It was about time Harry read what his parents were really like – and someone found just what Lily Potter had sent to Minerva so many years ago.

* * *

**I can't believe I've actually finished a story! You seriously have no idea how many times I've rewritten this chapter, and I really am sorry that I've only given you a short epilogue instead of a few more lengthy chapters, but they just didn't work out for me. So I hope this was better than nothing?**

**BIG thank you to Hmphh, emuroo, annna, Apathetically Interested, maritinkerbell, Maxie1514, nOtThEuSuAl, sugarspun, Mandy, Young Prewett, Quidditchstar2291 and Anonymous Marauder for reviewing, and for everyone who has stuck with me throughout this story! It would be nice to hear from you!**

**Reviews for dinner :)**


End file.
